


Sólo un beso

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fic de casos, M/M, Traducción, cinco veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del relato de: emmagrant01<br/>Cinco veces John y Sherlock se besaron por un caso y una vez se besaron de verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427053) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Notas de la autora:  
> Esta es una pequeña historia con la que he estado jugando y finalmente tuve que escribirla para sacarla de mi cabeza así podía seguir adelante hacia otras cosas. ¡Disfrutar!  
> Traducido al chino por Avivatang (http : // www . mtslash . com / viewthread . php?tid = 52318)  
> Podfic por Helens78!: Lugares de descarga:  
> * (http : // amplificathon . dreamwidth . org / 2115922 . html)  
> * (http : // amplificathon . livejournal . com / 1632812 . html)  
> * MP3: (http : // www . audiofic . jinjurly . com / just-kiss)  
> * M4B: (http : // www . audiofic . jinjurly . com / just-kiss-audiobook)  
> *( http : // helens78 . tumblr . com / post / 37725282158 / just-a-kiss-by-emmagrant01-podfic-readers)  
> Dibujoporalmostvirginiapara el capítulo 5 (http : // almostvirginia . tumblr . com / post / 42117101869 / he-managed-to-get-to-his-feet-and-examine-the-room)  
> Dibujo por Pennswoodspara el capítulo 5 (http : // pennswoods . livejournal . com / 494843 . html)
> 
> En caso de que no estés interesada en el porno, hay una versión ligeramente más pura de este fic publicada en FFN ;-) (http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 9098094 / 1)
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a Dheisen, que renuncia a su escaso tiempo para ayudarme beteando todas mis traducciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco veces John y Sherlock se besaron por un caso y una vez se besaron de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Esta es una pequeña historia con la que he estado jugando y finalmente tuve que escribirla para sacarla de mi cabeza así podía seguir adelante hacia otras cosas. ¡Disfrutar!
> 
> Traducido al chino por Avivatang ( www . mtslash viewthread . php?tid = 52318)
> 
> Podfic por Helens78!: Lugares de descarga:
> 
> * ( amplificathon . dreamwidth 2115922 . html)
> 
> * ( amplificathon . livejournal 1632812 . html)
> 
> * MP3: ( www . audiofic . jinjurly just-kiss)
> 
> * M4B: ( www . audiofic . jinjurly just-kiss-audiobook)
> 
> *( helens78 . tumblr post / 37725282158 / just-a-kiss-by-emmagrant01-podfic-readers)
> 
> Dibujoporalmostvirginiapara el capítulo 5 ( almostvirginia . tumblr post / 42117101869 / he-managed-to-get-to-his-feet-and-examine-the-room )
> 
> Dibujo por Pennswoodspara el capítulo 5 ( pennswoods . livejournal 494843 . html)
> 
> En caso de que no estés interesada en el porno, hay una versión ligeramente más pura de este fic publicada en FFN ;-) ( www . fanfiction s / 9098094 / 1)
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda Dheisen que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

El teléfono de Sherlock vibró y lo alzó para mirar la pantalla.

_Preparados. Listos. Ya._

Guardó el teléfono en sus pantalones de correr y empezó a bajar por el camino de tierra a través del parque, corriendo a un ritmo suave. Tres minutos después rodeó la esquina hacia un área abierta y se dirigió hacia un grupo de bancos, ralentizando su ritmo.

Cinco hombres agrupados frente a una estatua de San Gregory, sus trajes negros haciéndolos parecer un poco sospechosos en el parque a esta hora. Uno sujeta un maletín con fuerza a su lado y llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios con su mano libre. Expulsó una larga nube de humo hacia el aire encima de él y asintió a lo que otro de los hombres dijo.

En uno de los bancos un hombre sentado leyendo un periódico, piernas cruzadas, su cara oscurecida por la página que sujeta frente a él. Dos adolescentes están junto a la fuente; uno sujeta un balón de fútbol bajo un brazo y gesticula a su amigo con el otro, aparentemente en medio de una historia bastante divertida.

Todo eso fue observado durante los dos segundos que le llevó a Sherlock correr hasta acercarse a unos pocos metros de los hombres. No les prestó atención mientras pasó corriendo; ellos lo miraron con cautela durante un segundo antes de desestimarlo por completo.

Justo cuando se acercaba al borde del claro, Sherlock hizo una mueca y se tropezó, cayendo al suelo con un tenso grito, con una mano agarrándose el pecho.

“¡Oh Dios mío!” gritó uno de los adolescentes, y los hombres en traje se giraron para mirar boquiabiertos como Sherlock se convulsionaba en el suelo de tierra durante unos segundos más antes de seguir a lo suyo.

El hombre sentado en el banco tiró su periódico y se puso en pie. Corrió a través del claro y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Sherlock.

“¿Está usted bien? ¿Señor? Soy médico, déjeme...” Se interrumpió , sus ojos abriéndose al ver los ojos de Sherlock quedarse en blanco. Apretó dos dedos para comprobar el pulso en su cuello y asintió una vez, luego se inclinó sobre Sherlock para poner el oído sobre su boca, sus ojos mirando su pecho. “El pulso es débil y no está respirando.”

“¿Se va a morir?” preguntó uno de los adolescentes mientras se acercaba, el balón de fútbol aferrado contra su pecho. Tiró de la correa de su mochila en su espalda y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro a su amigo, quien parecía feliz de mantener las distancias.

“¿Tienes un móvil?” le preguntó el hombre. “Llama al 999.”

“No tengo. Mi madre me lo quitó.” El adolescente parecía herido.

“¿Alguno de vosotros tiene, entonces?” dijo el hombre, girando su mirada a los hombres de pie junto a la estatua. “No os quedéis ahí de pie. ¡La vida de este hombre puede estar en juego!”

Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, claramente asustados. El del maletín rebuscó en su bolsillo para encontrar su móvil.

“Ahora llamo,” dijo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Siseó uno de los hombres y tiró lejos su teléfono. “¿Estás loco?”

“Vale quinientas libras, esa cosa,” replicó el hombre, recogiendo su móvil del suelo. “Ten algo de respeto.”

“¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!” gimió el médico, sacando su propio móvil de su bolsillo y marcando el número. Le dió el teléfono al adolescente. “Diles que necesitamos a los paramédicos. Voy a empezar con la respiración boca a boca.”

Se inclinó sobre Sherlock, dándoles la espalda a los hombres, y susurró, “Allá vamos.” Apretó la nariz de Sherlock para cerrarla, echó hacia atrás su mandíbula mientras que abría la boca, y encajó sus labios sobre los de Sherlock sin sellarlos del todo.Tomó aliento profundamente a través de su nariz y luego expulsó parte en la boca de Sherlock; Sherlock inhaló al mismo tiempo, dejado que su pecho se hinchara. John giró su cabeza para mirar el pecho de Sherlock mientras exhalaba. Sus labios formaron números mientras contaba en silencio. Dos dedos se presionaron de nuevo contra su cuello, comprobando el pulso. Después de varios segundos, apretó la nariz de Sherlock cerrándola, inclinó su barbilla para abrir las vías respiratorias, y fingió darle aire otra vez.

Deberían haber practicado esto de antemano, pero John parecía extrañamente reacio. Era una sensación extraña: la boca abierta de John presionada contra la suya propia, los labios tocándose en algo parecido a un beso mientras compartían el aliento. Era extrañamente íntimo. ¿Quizás era por eso por lo que John se negó a practicar?

“Hey, creo que escuché una sirena,” dijo el adolescente con el balón de fútbol. “Están viniendo. Suena como si también viniera la policía.”

“Ve a por ellos,” dijo John mientras Sherlock exhalaba. “Diles donde estamos.”

El chico asintió y echó a correr. Los labios de John presionaron contra los de Sherlock otra vez, y como Sherlock inhaló no pudo evitar girar un poco, lo justo para que sus labios se movieran suavemente sobre los del otro. John giró su cabeza y los labios de Sherlock rozaron su oreja mientras exhalaba, y Sherlock podría jurar que le sintió estremecerse ligeramente.

Hubo una silenciosa discusión detrás de ellos y un ajetreo de zapatos.

“Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que aparezcan los de la Metropolitana.”

“¡El maletín! ¡No está!”

“¿Qué? ¿Dónde demonios puede haberse ido?”

“¡Estaba aquí!” El pánico parecía estar cundiendo en ese momento. “Lo apoyé cuando tiraste mi teléfono y...”

“Uno de esos chicos, deben haber sido ellos.”

“¿Él que acaba de correr hacia los policías?” Una nota de incredulidad en él.

“¡Mierda, el chico se llevó mi teléfono!” Dijo John, mirando alrededor frenéticamente. “Jodidamente perfecto. Intenta hacer una buena obra y mira lo que consigues.” Agitó su cabeza con disgusto y apretó su boca contra la de Sherlock otra vez, no apretando totalmente su nariz esta vez. Sherlock inhaló a través de su nariz, y de alguna forma ese último “aliento” se pareció más a un beso que cualquiera de los anteriores.

“Dividámonos,” dijo uno de los hombres. “No pueden haber ido lejos.” El ruido de pasos se hizo más bajo, y luego el claro quedó en silencio.

John miró sobre su hombro. “Creo que se han ido.”

“No te levantes aún,” susurró Sherlock. “Espera hasta que escuchemos a Kyle.”

“No iba a hacerlo.” John se inclinó sobre él otra vez para dar la impresión de que aún estaba haciéndole la respiración boca a boca. Esta vez los labios flotaban a un centímetro sobre los de Sherlock. Fue extrañamente decepcionante.

Un minuto y tres falsas respiraciones después, el teléfono de Sherlock vibró. John lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar la pantalla, e inmediatamente rodó sus ojos. “Despejado,” dijo, sentándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones.

Sherlock arrancó el teléfono de sus manos.

_Hemos huido, así que podéis dejar de besuquearos ya. Reúnete ahora con nosotros en el lugar._

“Te dije que funcionaría.” Sherlock se puso en pié y se sacudió el polvo.

“Mi definición de que esto funcione en realidad nos incluye a nosotros con el contenido de ese maletín en nuestras manos antes de que acabe el día. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en Kyle?”

“Confío en que quiere cobrar su pago, y no obtendrá un penique hasta que me entregue los archivos de ese maletín.”

John suspiró y cogió una mochila; la que el cómplice de Kyle, quien sujetaba el balón;Aton, dejó caer cuando se acercó tras la señal de que Kyle había cogido el maletín. “Más vale que me devuelva mi teléfono.”

“En cuanto hagan algunas llamadas extremadamente caras, imagino que lo tendrás.” Abrió la mochila y sacó su contenido: una muda de ropa pulcramente doblada para facilitar su salida del parque. “¿Te veo en casa, entonces?”

“Sí.” John miró alrededor del claro una vez más antes de levantarse.

Sherlock lo vió desaparecer tras una curva en el camino antes de dar la vuelta para caminar en la dirección opuesta.

*****

 


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda Dheisen que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

“¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?” El paso de Sherlock había aumentado energéticamente, su expresión de frustración amenazaba con extenderse ahora de su cara al resto de su cuerpo. “No hay heridas de inyecciones ni evidencias de que el veneno fuera bebido, comido o inhalado.”

“Supongo que no tiene sentido recordarte que el examen toxicológico no demostró que hubiera ningún veneno.” Lestrade se inclinó en su mesa, los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sherlock le frunce el ceño. “Oh, por el... ¿De verdad tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?”

“¿Por qué no? Mientras estamos esperando a que los de toxicología vuelvan a hacer las mismas pruebas que hicieron hace dos días.”

“Si me hubieras llamado para ir a la escena del crimen, todo este caso ya estaría resuelto.”

“Tienes suerte de que te deje mirar las pruebas siquiera, considerando lo que hiciste la última vez.”

Sherlock se giró hacia él, claramente buscando pelea. “¿Después de lo que hice? ¿Estás...?”

“Oh, por el amor de Dios.” John cogió el codo de Sherlock y tiró de él hacia la mesa. Las fotos de la escena del crimen estaban extendidas sobre la superficie, mostrando múltiples imágenes de las dos víctimas. Dos caras fantasmales mirando hacia ellos: una chica y un chico, adolescentes tumbados en el edredón de flores de ella, brazos entrelazados el uno con el otro en una muerte aparente. La chica estaba realmente muerta; el chico aún vive, pero en coma (pronóstico a largo plazo incierto). Sin marcas en los cuerpos, sin evidencias de juego sucio en la escena. Las familias indicaron que no había problemas en casa, y los padres de ambos aprobaban la relación entre sus hijos. No había indicaciones previas de problemas, nada que sugiera tampoco que ninguno de los adolescentes fuera suicida. Aparentemente es un intento de suicidio doble, ¿pero por qué?

John aflojó su agarre en el codo de Sherlock y señaló las fotos. “Esto es por lo que estamos aquí, Sherlock, para descubrir qué mató a esos niños. Gritarle a Greg no va a hacer que los informes toxicológicos lleguen aquí antes.”

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada oscura, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. En su lugar se fijó en las fotos, sin duda catalogando todo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta, reorganizándolo en su cerebro. John miró por encima del hombro de Sherlock a Greg, quien elevó sus cejas.

Después de un interminable minuto de espeso silencio, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un técnico del laboratorio asomó su cabeza. “¿Detective Inspector Lestrade? Toxicología confirma los resultados previos. No hay señales de ningún veneno.”

Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta y tendió la mano. “Déjame ver el informe.”

El técnico miró a Greg, quien hizo un gesto de _lo que sea_ con una mano y asintió. Ella le tendió el informe con una expresión tensa y cerró la puerta cuando se fue.

“Debe haber algo aquí, algo que pasaron por alto.” Sherlock frunció el ceño mientras revolvía en el informe. “No hay otra explicación.” Miró fijamente al informe como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente.

Greg se inclinó hacia John y le dio un golpe con el codo. “Es agradable ver que incluso el gran Sherlock Holmes puede atascarse en ocasiones.”

Sherlock hizo un sonido de disgusto y se dio la vuelta, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. “No puede ser algo común, o tus imbéciles hubieran sabido que buscar. Además fue algo altamente inusual, algo...” Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, sus ojos salvajes. “Los padres. ¿En qué trabajan los padres?”

“Ahmmm...” Greg cruzó hasta el escritorio para coger el archivo del caso. “Aquí está. La madre de la chica es inversora bancaria, su padre es químico. Los del chico...”

“¿Qué clase de químico?”

Greg frunció el ceño hacia el archivo. “Del tipo que distribuye las prescripciones médicas. En una farmacia.” Se encogió de hombros. “Podemos encontrar el nombre de la farmacia si quieres.”

“No va a haber una,” respondió Sherlock. John reconocía la mirada en su cara demasiado bien, esa mirada que significa que ya lo había descubierto todo. “Y deberías enviar a alguien a arrestarle por alguna razón. No, borra eso; llama a Mycroft.”

“¿Qué?” John y Greg preguntaron simultáneamente.

El móvil de Greg sonó y Sherlock sacó su propio móvil de su bolsillo, mandando mensajes furiosamente mientras continuó. “Es él ya, en realidad. Va a decirte que este caso está ahora fuera de tus manos, que su gente se encargará.”

Greg miró a su móvil y le lanzó una mirada incrédula a John. “Lestrade. Sí, señor Holmes, yo...” Apretó la mandíbula mientras escuchaba, y John solo pudo sacudir su cabeza con asombro. “Cierto,” dijo después de un largo silencio. “Entiendo. Se lo haré saber.” Lanzó el móvil al escritorio con aparente frustración.

“¿Y bien?” El tono de Sherlock estaba tan expectante que casi era indecente.

“¿Cómo demonios sabías qué iba a pasar?” Greg sacudió su cabeza. “Sí, el caso ha sido clasificado y vamos a tener que entregar todas las pruebas. A tí, aparentemente.”

“¡Ja!” Dijo Sherlock guardando en el bolsillo su teléfono con bastante más entusiasmo del que era apropiado dadas las circunstancias. Sonó otra vez casi instantáneamente y le sonrió a la pantalla mientras lo recuperaba. “Mycroft, hola,” dijo y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el escritorio de Greg. Escuchó durante dos minutos completos, todo un record considerando que era Mycroft quien estaba hablando y luego dijo, “Cierto,” y finalizó la llamada. Sonrió hacia Greg.

“Oh, no me mires así,” dijo Greg, rodando los ojos. “Se me ha ordenado falsificar nuestros reportes y no hablar con los medios. Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a cubrir la muerte de una chica y a su novio incapacitado está más allá de mí.”

“Llámalo sobredosis,” dijo Sherlock. “Es bastante fácil. Aún no está claro cómo entró la sustancia en los cuerpos, sin embargo, y por qué sólo mató a uno de ellos.”

“¿A alguno le importaría decirme qué demonios está pasando?” John alzó sus manos. Él tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Mycroft, de ese control de seguridad que no para de ofrecerle sólo para estar al día.

Greg miró hacia Sherlock, quien giró para mirar a John. “Oh, vamos, es obvio. Una adolescente está muerta y su novio en coma, ninguno con ningún motivo para cometer suicidio ni ningún informe previo de problemas o abuso de drogas. Todas las pruebas señalan a algún tipo de veneno, pero no aparece nada en los resultados del laboratorio. Los dos fueron vistos vivos y bien media hora antes de ser encontrados, así que el veneno no sólo es indetectable sino extremadamente poderoso. Como un arma, de hecho. ¿Dónde conseguiría un adolescente normal de clase media algo así?”

“¿En la calle?” preguntó John, pero luego agitó la cabeza. “No, preguntaste por el padre. Crees que no es un simple químico.”

“Un químico normal no habría tenido acceso a armas químicas de alto secreto. Pero un químico trabajando en uno de los laboratorios secretos del gobierno sí tendría.”

John hizo una mueca. “Oh Dios... ¿hay científicos desarrollando armas químicas en laboratorios secretos del gobierno?”

Sherlock le miró de forma extraña. “Por supuesto que los hay. Estuviste en el ejército. ¿Cómo es que eso te sorprende?”

John se apretó el puente de la nariz. “No es importante. Continúa.”

“Su mujer es una inversora bancaria, no es un negocio fácil en el que estar ahora mismo. Tal vez ellos necesitaban dinero extra o quizás él estaba descontento con su trabajo. Cualquiera que sea la razón, él llevó a casa un vial de una substancia con la intención de venderla en el mercado negro.”

John se estremeció. “¿Qué hace eso?”

“Es un alucinógeno leve, según Mycroft. De transmisión aérea, destinado a ser vaporizado en un área para someter a la población. La chica debe haberle escuchado decirle a alguien lo que era, pensó que sería una forma interesante de colocarse, así que cogió un poco y lo compartió con su novio.”

“Entonces qué, ¿lo bebieron?” Preguntó Lestrade. “Tiene sentido que la matara a ella, ¿pero qué pasa con el chico? Él no está muerto.”

“Sí, exacto.” Sherlock juntó sus dedos bajo su barbilla. “Él no debió haber recibido una gran dosis. El padre fue quien los encontró y llamó a los paramédicos. Debió haber encontrado el vial vacío y se encargó de él antes de que llegaran.”

“¿Su hija y su novio están ahí muriendo y no le dice a los paramédicos qué tomaron?” El tono de Greg era incrédulo.

“Pensó que estaban muertos. Sabía que la toxina era indetectable. No habría tenido ningún sentido revelar que lo sabía llegados a ese punto.”

Greg le dio a John una mirada incrédula y John sólo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta. _Sherlock._

“Así que la chica tomó una gran dosis y el chico una pequeña. Según Mycroft, la cantidad perdida del laboratorio es menos de dos mililitros, tan pequeña que casi fue indetectable, pero lo suficientemente grande como para incapacitar una manzana de una ciudad si se distribuye adecuadamente.” Sherlock frunció el ceño.

“¿Dos mililitros?” John agitó su cabeza. “Ellos tuvieron que usar un cuentagotas para tomarla.”

“Uno de ellos pudo haberlo hecho,” dijo Sherlock. “Pero no el otro; no había suficiente. Entonces claramente la chica tomó la mayoría, por lo que ella pudo simplemente dejar caer una gota en su lengua, y el chico... debió haber ido en el aire o algo así.” Frotó su barbilla con los dedos y miró pensativo.

John y Greg intercambiaron una mirada.

“No me digas que no has supuesto esa parte.” John cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se permitió a si mismo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Piensa en ello. Fueron encontrados en la cama de ella. En su dormitorio.”

La expresión de Sherlock no cambió. “Sí. ¿Y?”

“Y que ellos estaban besándose, idiota. Así es como él tuvo una dosis no fatal.”

Sherlock lo miró fijamente como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. “Eso es ridículo.”

John miró hacia Greg, quien rodó los ojos. “Es completamente obvio, Sherlock.”

“A no ser que ella se lo aplicara como pintalabios, no veo como algo que ingirió pudo terminar en el sistema digestivo de él.”

Greg tosió para cubrir su ataque de risa, lo cual sólo molestó más a Sherlock.

John agitó su cabeza con asombro. “No puedes hablar en serio, Sherlock.”

Sherlock miró a uno y luego al otro; una pequeña línea de preocupación apareció entre sus cejas. “Lo hago, pero por favor, no dejes que eso detenga tus burlas.”

“Tal vez deberías mostrárselo,” dijo Greg, riéndose.

John respondió rodando los ojos, pero Sherlock asintió. “Sí, John. Muéstramelo.”

John lo miró boquiabierto. “¿Qué?”

“O admite que estás equivocado.” Sherlock elevó una ceja.

La sonrisa de Greg se disolvió en algo más parecido a la incredulidad. “Bueno, ya. Esto quiero verlo.”

John lo miró fijamente. “Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? Ambos.”

El móvil de Sherlock sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar la pantalla. “Muéstramelo o no, no me importa. Pero acabemos con esto; tengo trabajo que hacer.”

John rió, más por incredulidad que por lo humorístico de la situación. Oh, demonios... ¿por qué no? Se estaba haciendo tarde, y si esto le hacía llegar a casa y a su cama a una hora más decente,que la que lo haría de otra manera, era un apuro que estaba dispuesto a sufrir.

“Si hago esto, me vas a comprar la cena. Esta noche. Y tú vas a comer de verdad y ser agradable al respecto.”

“Si creo que tienes razón, entonces sí. Trato hecho.” Sherlock lo miró con aire satisfecho, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Probablemente no la tenía.

_Oh, Dios._

“Bien,” dijo John. “Sólo necesito... ajá.” Cruzó hasta un estante al otro lado de la oficina y cogió un caramelo de un plato. Lo desenvolvió y lo lamió una vez fuera de la vista de Sherlock, luego se acercó a él. “Dime qué saboreas.”

Sherlock lo miró desconcertado. “¿Qué quieres decir, qué saboreo?”

John se acercó y cogió la cara de Sherlock en sus manos antes de perder la calma. Tiró de Sherlock hacia él y juntó sus labios. Sherlock se tensó contra él casi de inmediato... todo el asunto era increíblemente incómodo. Estaba a punto de volverse más extraño, sin embargo. De perdidos al río, como dicen. John abrió su boca y presionó  su lengua entre los labios de Sherlock.

Sherlock hizo un ruido raro y apretó la chaqueta de John entre sus manos. John aflojó su agarre en la cara de Sherlock cuando sintió su mandíbula aflojarse, permitiendo su intrusión. Giró su lengua alrededor de la de Sherlock para maximizar el contacto y fue recompensado con un suave gemido. Fue agradable, en realidad, esa lenta caricia de lenguas, húmedo, caliente, y se perdió a si mismo durante unos momentos.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido detrás de él. Se apartó antes de que la situación se volviera completamente ridícula. Sherlock lo miró fijamente con una expresión aturdida durante casi un segundo antes de que mirara a otro lado y dijera, “Limón.”

“Correcto.” John extendió su mano. “Teléfono, Greg.”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Greg, sonando demasiado inocente. “¿Por qué necesitas mi teléfono?”

John se giró para mirarlo. Greg suspiró y se lo pasó. John lo ojeó rápidamente y borró las fotos que Greg acababa de sacar. Greg tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando John se lo devolvió.

“Entonces,” dijo John, girándose otra vez hacia Sherlock. “¿Tailandés?”

“Sí, bien,” contestó Sherlock. Levantó sus dedos hasta sus labios.

Greg tosió. “Bueno, si está todo arreglado, sólo voy a recoger las pruebas y dejar que vosotros dos las llevéis de aquí.”

“Correcto.” John pasó una mano por su pelo y sintió su cara calentarse. Dios, ¿realmente había besado a Sherlock delante de Greg para probar algo? No habrá quien pare los rumores ahora.

Este definitivamente no es uno de los de subir al blog.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Probablemente no sea capaz de subir más hasta mediados de la semana que viene, pero espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo hasta aquí. :-)


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda Dheisen que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

Sherlock dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y miró al otro lado de la calle, otra vez. Grupos de gente pasaron por la entrada del callejón cada pocos segundos, ocasionalmente echando un vistazo al cartel de neón sobre una puerta cercana. Algunos se detuvieron, señalando, y luego eran empujados para continuar por sus amigos. Sherlock lanzó una bocanada constante de humo al aire sobre su cabeza e intentó ignorar los pasos arrastrados de John a su lado.

"Han estado ahí dentro un tiempo terriblemente largo."

Sherlock asintió. Ellos llevaban más tiempo dentro del que había previsto. Agitó el cigarrillo con los dedos para tirar la ceniza y la vio caer al suelo junto a sus pies. Tipo número treinta y siete, tono más oscuro con presencia de...

La puerta del club se abrió: música y charlas lanzadas al callejón junto con dos hombres jóvenes. Miraron con curiosidad hacia John y Sherlock mientras pasaron.

"Dame eso." John sacó el cigarrillo de entre los dedos de Sherlock y lo elevó a sus labios. Sherlock lo miró aspirar, hacer una mueca, y exhalar el humo antes de devolverle el cigarrillo. "Oh, Dios... es tan desagradable como lo recordaba."

Sherlock lo cogió con una pequeña sonrisa. "No sabía que habías fumado."

"Fui adolescente una vez." Se esforzó en no toser durante un momento y finalmente se rindió. "Ugh, ahora mi garganta va a sentirse así toda la noche. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?"

"Soy un adicto, ¿recuerdas?" Sherlock tomó otra calada.

Un grupo de gente se giró hacia el callejón y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sherlock les dio la espalda, girándose hacia John así ellos parecían estar en medio de una conversación. Sin embargo el grupo no pareció fijarse en ellos ahí de pie; abrieron la puerta del club y entraron. Los ojos de John se encontraron con los de Sherlock y agitó su cabeza.

El cigarrillo estaba casi acabado ahora. Era el tercero que fumaba en los últimos veinte minutos, y el pensamiento de otro le hizo sentir ligeramente mareado. Era una buena tapadera, pero tenían que encontrar otra pronto.

John metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Tal vez deberíamos entrar. Pareceríamos mucho menos sospechosos de lo que lo parecemos en el callejón esperando."

"Demasiado arriesgado. Uno de ellos podría reconocerme. Además, no tardarán mucho más."

John suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared del callejón. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"No iban vestidos para ir de clubs. Han llevado la misma ropa todo el día, por como se veían. La mayoría de la gente se cambia antes de salir a un lugar como este, a algo con mucho más estilo." Sherlock tiró la colilla al asfalto y la aplastó con su pie.

"Bueno, eso explica por qué no vamos a entrar, al menos." John se giró a mirar a Sherlock. "Espera, así es también como sabes que él va a llevar puestos los mismos zapatos, ¿no?"

Sherlock le frunció el ceño. "¿Aún te das cuenta de eso ahora?"

Los dedos de John empezaron a formar lo que sin duda era un gesto grosero, pero un sonido chirriante al otro lado de la puerta del club llamó su atención. Ambos giraron a mirar como se empezaba a abrir.

Hora del Plan B. Sherlock se movió quedándose de pie justo delante de John, muy cerca de él. En el momento en que la puerta del club estaba completamente abierta, Sherlock había puesto sus manos en la pared una a cada lado de la cabeza de John y se inclinó hacia él, metiendo su cara contra el cuello de John.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Susurró John. Se escuchó alarmado, pero no se movió.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Susurró Sherlock en respuesta. "¿Son ellos?" Apretó la punta de su nariz justo bajo la oreja de John y John se retorció.

"Ah, no. No lo creo. ¿Eso es realmente necesario?"

"Ya no puedo fumar más; acabaré enfermo. Necesitamos una razón para quedarnos aquí fuera, algo que no llame la atención."

"¿Crees que dos tíos enrollándose en un callejón no va a llamar la atención?"

"Estamos fuera de un bar gay, John."

"Bueno, sí, pero..." John se giró y los labios de Sherlock se frotaron contra su cuello. El contacto fue accidental, pero Sherlock siguió adelante y besó la piel debajo de sus labios. John respiró hondo y se apartó un centímetro, lo suficiente como para separarlo.

"Esto será significativamente más convincente si actúas como si lo estuvieras disfrutando."

"¿Quién dijo que no estaba disfrutándolo?" John puso una mano en el pecho de Sherlock y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás y miró callejón abajo hacia donde el grupo estaba desapareciendo tras una esquina. "No eran ellos, de todos modos."

"Cierto."

John exhaló y pasó una mano por su pelo. "Lo siento no estaba... Quiero decir, no esperaba eso, supongo."

"Si tienes una idea mejor, siéntete libre de sugerirla."

"No, está... Está bien." John miró en la dirección opuesta, callejón abajo. Sherlock consideró encender otro cigarrillo solo para sostenerlo. En realidad no tenía que fumarlo, supuso. Pero la alternativa era - miró hacia John, su silueta recortada contra la farola - bastante más placentera, ahora que lo pensaba. Y es menos posible que lo mate. Probablemente.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo durante casi un minuto, hasta que al fin sonó el distintivo sonido metálico del mecanismo de apertura de la puerta al ser desenganchado.

Sherlock se movió más cerca de John. "Señal clara. Asiente con la cabeza si son ellos."

"De acuerdo." John tragó, aparentemente preparándose a si mismo para lo que Sherlock fuera a hacer.

Sherlock no se molestó en fingir esta vez... John era un terrible actor. Frotó sus labios contra su cuello y John se puso rígido al instante, casi apartándolo de él otra vez.

"¿Podrías por favor relajarte?"

Los ojos de John estaban cerrados, su mandíbula apretada. "Es fácil para ti decirlo."

"Sólo recuéstate hacia atrás y... piensa en Inglaterra, ¿sí?"

"Muy divertido."

La puerta se abrió y Sherlock escuchó varios grupos de pasos detrás de él, dirigiéndose más allá de ellos hacia el callejón. Los ojos de John estaban abiertos ahora, siguiéndolos, y asintió con su cabeza lentamente. Finalmente: ahora ellos simplemente tenían que esperar. Sherlock escuchó mientras dejaba besos justo bajo el oído de John. La piel era suave y cálida, y era una sensación bastante agradable. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había hecho esto... bueno, estrictamente hablando él no había besado a nadie bajo esas condiciones específicas, pero aun así: agradable.

Los pasos se detuvieron a unas yardas más adelante de ellos y los hombres empezaron a hablar en voz baja, las palabras no muy audibles. No se estaban yendo.

"Mierda," susurró John. "¿Ahora qué?"

Sherlock no tenía ni idea de por qué Mycroft seguía insistiendo en que John debería hacer trabajo encubierto; era terrible en cualquier cosa que implicara subterfugios. "¿Nos están mirando?"

"No."

"Entonces se paciente," susurró contra el oído de John, y los ojos de John se cerraron.

No había nada que hacer, de verdad: estaban atrapados aquí en una posición bastante comprometedora hasta que los hombres de pie detrás de ellos - uno de los cuales era un asesino sospechoso en un caso de alto perfil – decidieran continuar. John estaba moviéndose incómodamente contra la pared ahora. Sherlock apretó la mandíbula - John los iba a descubrir.

En un impulso, Sherlock apretó su boca contra la de John. John inhaló hondo por la nariz, pero no lo apartó. Sus manos, que habían estado torpemente a los costados, serpentearon su camino hacia el interior del abrigo de Sherlock y se engancharon en su camisa. No estaba relajándose exactamente, pero era mejor.

Sherlock lo apretó contra la pared, una mano trazando la línea de la mandíbula de John mientras la otra se posó en su hombro. Él no era terriblemente bueno en este tipo de cosas - no tenía práctica suficiente en la última década - pero cuanto más se movían sus labios contra los de John, más sentía a John relajarse contra él, y más seguro se sentía. Abrió su boca y pasó su lengua contra los labios de John y este respondió casi instantáneamente, su lengua deslizándose contra la de Sherlock, sus manos acariciando la espalda de Sherlock bajo el abrigo, tirando para acercar sus pechos.

No habían discutido sobre el beso en la oficina de Lestrade; era como si no hubiera pasado. Sherlock había pasado más tiempo del que quería admitir pensando en él, preguntándose si John lo haría de nuevo si inventaba una excusa válida. Y ahora, ahí estaban, besándose contra esa sucia pared en un callejón, esperando que el sospechoso deje atrás alguna evidencia que lo conecte al asesinato de tres personas.

Realmente debería haber pensado en esto hace dos cigarrillos.

John hizo algo con su lengua que envió una sacudida distinta de interés hacia su ingle, y Sherlock rompió el beso por temor a avergonzarse a sí mismo. "¿Aún están hablando?" susurró, y no pudo resistir tirar del lóbulo de la oreja de John con su boca.

"Sí," contestó John, su voz inusualmente ronca. "Oh Dios, no hagas eso. Demasiado distrayente."

"Lo siento," contestó Sherlock y se movió de nuevo a su boca. Sus labios se deslizaron juntos de nuevo: bocas cerradas, presión liviana sobre la piel suave, ligera succión, su labio inferior atrapado en los de John, la punta de su lengua frotando a través  _oh Dios..._

"Se están yendo," dijo John contra los labios de Sherlock. Sherlock se apartó del beso con un poco de reticencia y caminó hacia atrás para poner algo de espacio entre ellos. Miró hacia el fondo del callejón: los hombres casi habían desaparecido de la vista al dar la vuelta a la esquina.

John suspiró y frotó su mandíbula con una mano, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Incómodo, no: inquieto, inseguro, nervioso.

_Céntrate._

Se dio la vuelta y escaneó el suelo, caminando a lo largo del borde del área donde habían echado aceite media hora antes. Estaba oscuro y la luz de la farola no fue suficiente. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, cogió la linterna que trajo y alumbró el suelo.

"Aquí," dijo al fin y se puso de cuclillas al lado de una huella bastante clara.

"Es algo bueno que se pararan a charlar, ¿no?" John se había agachado a su lado y estaba examinando también la huella. "No sería una impresión tan buena de lo contrario."

"Sujeta esto." Le pasó la linterna y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. John mantuvo la huella iluminada mientras Sherlock sacó una docena de fotos desde cada ángulo concebible.

"¿Y definitivamente es la misma?"

"Claramente, hasta la grieta personal de la suela. Le tenemos." Se puso de pie y empezó a mandar por email las fotos a Lestrade.

"No lo entiendo," dijo John mientras se levantaba. "¿Por qué seguiría llevando los zapatos que lo conectarían con la escena del crimen?"

"Exceso de confianza, probablemente. Pero lo más probable es que son de New & Lingwood a doce libras el par. Esos son zapatos que hacen una declaración."

"¿Cuál, que es un imbécil pretencioso así como un asesino?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Algo así." Su teléfono sonó. "Ese será Lestrade, enviando su amor. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Desfallezco." La sonrisa de respuesta de John era brillante y Sherlock se encontró a si mismo mirándolo fijamente, extrañamente cautivado. La expresión de John cambió y apartó la mirada. Una mano frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, normalmente una señal de que estaba incómodo.

¿Deberían discutir sobre eso? Sherlock no estaba seguro de como etiquetar esta situación. John raramente dudaba en decirle cuando la había jodido, pero su comportamiento evasivo era altamente inusual.

John exhaló y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando el fondo del callejón hacia la calle, a cualquier lado excepto a Sherlock. "Bien, probablemente no voy a bloguear sobre este en gran detalle."

"Supongo que es lo mejor." ¿Entones iban a hablar sobre eso? Esperó, pero John no dijo nada más. Sherlock miró abajo hacia la pantalla de su teléfono, desesperado por una distracción.  _Tenías razón, como siempre. Te debo una._  Lo apagó y lo metió en el bolsillo. Dejó que el silencio se extendiera sobre ellos durante otros cinco minutos. "¿Qué tal hindú esta noche? En realidad hay un lugar impresionante justo unas calles abajo."

"¿Tienen Cobra?"

"Por supuesto."

"Genial."

"Bien."

Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez. John sonrió con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado.

Sherlock colocó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras John examinaba sus propios zapatos. Aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de John contra los suyos.

Le devolvió una sonrisa de la que John, si estuviera mirando, dudaría de su sinceridad. "Entonces vamos."


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Esto cada vez es más ridículo. Seguirme la corriente, ¿vale? También, siento que el ritmo se haya ralentizado. Siempre está siendo más difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir en vacaciones de lo que me esperaba. Por el lado bueno, estoy mirando por mi ventana el Panteón mientras publico esto. :-)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda **Dheisen** que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

Fue con una prisa definida la forma en la que John subió los diecisiete escalones al 221B en una tarde de jueves. Evitó el escalón chirriante por hábito (lo cual fue inútil, ya que Sherlock seguramente ya lo había oído a estas alturas) y abrió la puerta del piso para ver a Sherlock tumbado en el sofá, mirando al techo. Era, por cierto, exactamente la misma posición en la que él había estado cuando John se fue esa mañana. Se había movido, sin embargo, si los siete mensajes que John había recibido en el ínterin fueran un indicio.

“¿Tuviste alguna suerte en la morgue?”

Sherlock gruñó en respuesta, lo cual era una buena señal. Si estuviera de mal humor no hubiera respondido para nada.

John se sacó su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina para encender la tetera. Varios minutos después se sentó en su silla habitual con los dedos envueltos alrededor de una taza caliente. Sherlock continuó mirando fijamente al techo, aunque los dedos de sus pies desnudos estaban moviéndose de una manera en la que sólo lo hacían cuando estaba ansioso. Sólo había una (bueno, tres en realidad, pero lo más probable es que fuera una) cosa sobre la que Sherlock podía estar posiblemente ansioso.

Después de dos minutos completos de silencio, John finalmente se rindió. “¿No vas a preguntar?”

Una sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de la boca de Sherlock. “Innecesario. Me lo dirás de todos modos.”

“Pensé que te sentirías curioso, al menos.” Sherlock se sentía insanamente curioso, John lo sabía: los dedos casi estaban crispándose ahora.

“Yo no estoy destinado a conocer los detalles, ¿verdad?”

“Me dijo que podía decirte lo que quisiera, por ahora.”

“¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme?” Sonó completamente desinteresado, pero John lo conocía mejor.

“Bueno, si vas a estar tan entusiasmado, no te diré nada.”

Sherlock se giró para mirarle, frunció el ceño firmemente en su lugar, y John no pudo evitar sonreír. Sherlock rodó sus ojos. “Estás a punto de estallar, y no tienes a nadie más a quien decírselo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar.”

John rió. “Creo podría disfrutar haciéndote esperar.”

Treinta segundos después Sherlock se alzó sentándose. “Está bien, vale. Dime.”

La tentación de tomarle el pelo un poco más era fuerte, pero él tenía razón: John estaba a punto de estallar. Puso su té a un lado y sonrió. “Empezaré la próxima semana. Sólo entrenamiento por ahora, algunas cosas de operaciones especiales. Aún así, es excitante. Todavía no tengo todo claro en la cabeza.”

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. “Te tiene en mente para algo en particular. No me gusta.”

La sonrisa de John se desvaneció. “Lo sé, pero...”

“Pensé que eras feliz con el blog y trabajando en los casos.” Su mirada se desvió hacia sus rodillas y su expresión era cuidadosamente neutral.

John se paró. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, hubiera visto un ligero dolor en ese comentario, tal vez incluso celos y un toque de un intento de manipulación emocional. Pero era Sherlock, y este no actuaba de forma pasivo-agresiva, al menos, no con John. Exhaló despacio, su mirada fija en la cara de Sherlock. “Soy feliz, por supuesto, pero Mycroft paga muy bien. Podemos usar el dinero.”

“Podemos pagar nuestros gastos sin que tengas que aceptar otro trabajo.”

El  _eso te aparta de aquí, donde te necesito_ , estaba implícito, por supuesto, pero John lo escuchó igualmente.

“A penas notas cuando me voy. A penas lo haces de todos modos.” Sherlock alzó la vista otra vez, su expresión intensa, y John suspiró. “Sólo es entrenamiento por ahora, y van a pagarme bastante bien por ello. Siempre puedo decir que no después, ¿no?”

Sherlock no respondió a eso; sólo miró al suelo entre ellos. John apretó sus labios en una línea apretada. Eso le sonó ridículo incluso a él: la gente no le dice que no a Mycroft. Otra gente a parte de Sherlock, de todos modos.

“Y no es como si fuera a dejar de trabajar contigo. Sabes lo mucho que lo disfruto. Sólo necesito... algo que sea mío. ¿Entiendes?”

“No.”

John apartó la mirada, removiéndose en su silla. “¿Alguna suerte en ese caso de la oficial de policía asesinada?”

Sherlock no pareció perturbado por el repentino cambio de tema. “En realidad, sí. Podía usar tu ayuda con algo.” Se puso sobre sus pies y se desperezó.

“Por supuesto,” contestó John, sus ojos siguiendo las líneas del cuerpo de Sherlock. “¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“De pie.” Sherlock cruzó hacia la pared donde clavara fotos de las heridas del torso de la víctima. “Y sácate los zapatos.”

“Vale.” John se los quitó uno a uno y los puso a un lado.

“Y tu camisa.”

“¿Mi camisa? ¿Por qué?” John miró hacia donde Sherlock estaba quitando algunas fotos de la pared. Predeciblemente, no hubo respuesta. Los dedos de John estaban a mitad de camino de los botones igualmente... seguir las órdenes de Sherlock era un hábito ahora.

Sherlock le pasó las fotos y luego empezó a mover los muebles alrededor para despejar un espacio en el medio de la habitación. John elevó las cejas, pero no preguntó... lo descubrirá pronto. Se centró en su lugar en las fotos. No conocía a María Hamilton, pero Greg había trabajado antes con ella hace años.

“Asaltada sexualmente, golpeada, apuñalada y abandonada sangrando en un callejón, de uniforme.” Le devolvió las fotos a Sherlock. “Este tipo de casos normalmente no te interesan. ¿Estás tan aburrido, o es que está pasando algo más ahí?”

“Un favor personal para Lestrade.” Sherlock arrugó la nariz, como si encontrase la idea muy desagradable.

“Sabe Dios que le debes una lista completa de ellos hasta ahora.”

“Iba a negarme... parecía un caso muy simple de violencia aleatoria... pero el informe del forense dijo que los golpes del cuerpo de la víctima podían haberse formado hasta cinco horas antes de que fuera apuñalada. También le eché un ojo a su uniforme, aunque me llevó algo de negociación,  estaba en unas condiciones prístinas. Bueno, excepto por la herida de apuñalamiento.”

John frunció el ceño. “¿Qué significa eso?”

“Su atacante la golpeó y violó en medio de la mañana, (en una cama con sábanas muy baratas, por cierto, todavía hay marcas de los hilos en su cuerpo) luego la volvió a vestir en un limpio y planchado uniforme, de algún modo la mantuvo dominada sin usar drogas o cualquier tipo de restricción obvia, y después esperó hasta la noche para llevarla a ese callejón y la apuñaló hasta matarla.”

“Eso no suena terriblemente probable.”

“Es por lo que decidí echar un vistazo más de cerca. Tiéndete.”

John parpadeó hacia él. “¿En el suelo?”

La expresión de Sherlock fue la que generalmente reserva para gente que considera unos completos imbéciles.

John suspiró y se sentó en el suelo; estaba frío, duro y tenía mucho más polvo de lo que debería. “¿Asumo que soy la víctima aquí?”

“Sí. Ella tenía muy ligeras abrasiones en su parte superior de la espalda, así que podemos asumir que su atacante la tuvo en una posición algo parecida a esta.” Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de John y se sentó en sus muslos.

John tragó. “¿Cuánto de esto estás planeando recrear?”

Sherlock ignoró la pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante para colocar sus manos en varios puntos diferentes de los brazos de John. “Y hubo moretones aquí, aquí y...” Sus manos se deslizaron ligeramente hacia arriba por los brazos de John, sobre su pecho desnudo, y hacia abajo por sus costados hasta sus caderas. “...aquí.”

“Entonces él estaba sujetándola y... ¿qué, golpeándola?” Si Sherlock pensó que John iba a dejarse golpear para sus propósitos en un experimento, estaba a punto de descubrir cuan equivocado estaba.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de John. “Lucha contra mí.”

“Encantado,” murmuró John. Se retorció, pero su no despreciable peso lo estaba empujando contra el suelo y tuvo que luchar para conseguir algo de ventaja.

“Vamos,  _inténtalo_. No tengas miedo de hacerme daño.”

“No es eso de lo que tengo miedo.” John se retorció contra él y empujó su torso con sus manos. Era bastante más difícil de lo que había anticipado, lo cual era más embarazoso que frustrante. Agarró los brazos de Sherlock con fuerza y finalmente logró apartarse, luego puso una pierna alrededor de la parte baja de su cuerpo y se volcó girando sobre él en el duro suelo con un satisfactorio ruido sordo.

Sherlock se estremeció cuando John lo soltó. “¿Habría sabido ella hacer eso?”

“O algo parecido, sí. Ella debió haber tenido el entrenamiento de autodefensa estándar.”

“Intentémoslo otra vez.”

John se estiró sobre su espalda de nuevo y Sherlock volvió a ocupar su posición, esta vez sentado en las caderas de John, con las rodillas a cada lado. Y John había sido consciente  _antes_ , Jesús.

Sherlock asintió y John luchó para empujarlo de nuevo. Fue más difícil con el cambio de peso, pero aún así no imposible.

“Espera, para un momento.” Sherlock se sentó y lo miró hacia abajo fijamente. “Pon tus brazos sobre tu cabeza.”

John lo hizo mientras Sherlock agarró una foto del suelo y la estudió por un momento antes de tirarla otra vez. Se colocó sobre John y reposicionó sus brazos para que sus codos estuvieran doblados en ángulos rectos, luego agarró sus antebrazos. Después empujó los muslos de John apartándolos con una rodilla y se instaló entre ellos, bajándose él mismo hacia el cuerpo de John.

“Ahora inténtalo de nuevo.”

John tragó. La posición era increíblemente sugerente: sus caderas estaban apretadas juntas y los muslos de John estaban abiertos (podía envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock si quisiera). _Oh Dios._

“¿John?”

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Sherlock estúpidamente, y lo había estado haciendo ya durante varios segundos. “Vale, combatirte. Lo siento.”

Fue significativamente más difícil de lo que había esperado. Sus manos estaban atadas eficazmente: el peso de Sherlock empujándolo hacia abajo contra ellas estaba resultando difícil de desalojar, y si no tenía cuidado acabaría tan amoratado como la víctima.

_Eso podría no ser algo malo_ , indicó su cerebro-no-tan-útilmente. Sherlock se movió contra él, recordándole lo que la gente en esa posición generalmente está haciendo, y  _oh Dios_  iba a ponerse duro a este ritmo. Intentó liberarse del cuerpo sobre él con más fuerza, pero Sherlock continuó sujetándolo, los dedos clavándose en la carne.

“Sí,” dijo Sherlock, ahora jadeando, y el sonido de eso fue casi pornográfico. “Creo que esto es exactamente lo que pasó. Una cosa más.”

Y luego presionó su boca contra la de John. El cerebro de John se apagó durante un largo momento antes de darse cuenta de que había un motivo para esta locura, que la distribución del peso de Sherlock había cambiado. No podía besar a John y simultáneamente sujetar sus brazos tan firmemente, con un pequeño esfuerzo John fue capaz de empujarlo y apartarlo.

“Sí, exacto,” dijo Sherlock, sonriendo ahora. “Pon tus brazos así e intentémoslo otra vez.” John se permitió a si mismo ser colocado como una marioneta, esta vez con sus brazos cruzados por las muñecas y estirados por encima de la cabeza. Sherlock lo apretó contra el suelo y lo besó de nuevo. Era un beso bastante casto, claramente no pretendía nada más que simular el escenario (y  _joder Jesús_ , ¿era eso realmente necesario?) pero la combinación de labios, un cuerpo caliente sobre él, sujetándolo, y Sherlock deslizándose muy ligeramente entre sus piernas fue finalmente más de lo que podía soportar.

Sintió una agitación inconfundible en su entrepierna y giró su cabeza apartándose del beso. “Para, para. Sherlock... ¡Para!”

Sherlock se sentó, echándose hacia atrás, y John giró bajo él para rodar sobre su vientre antes de que su erección fuera aún más evidente.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?” La voz de Sherlock tenía un tono extraño, algo que John no había escuchado antes. Sonó... ¿preocupado? Si hubiera sonado completamente inafectado John le hubiera golpeado.

“Estoy bien, sólo... dame un minuto, ¿quieres?”  _Oh Dios_. Estaba avergonzado y aún así increíblemente encendido. Por  _Sherlock_ , de entre toda la gente, sujetándolo y pretendiendo... _Jesús_ , ni siquiera podía pensar las palabras.

Sherlock no dijo nada, afortunadamente, sólo se sentó en el suelo al lado de él, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

“Entonces,” dijo John cuando finalmente fue capaz de sentarse sin humillarse a si mismo, “¿qué hemos aprendido exactamente de este ejercicio?” A parte de lo obvio, que John tiene una especie de crisis homosexual avecinándose. Tuvo que forzarse para mirar a Sherlock, quien tiene un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. John apretó su mandíbula, dándose cuenta de que Sherlock no podía haberse perdido lo que había pasado.

“Ella no fue violada,” dijo Sherlock después de un momento, sus ojos fijos en los de John.

“El informe forense sugiere otra cosa.”

“Es casi imposible distinguir entre un encuentro sexual forzado y un encuentro que es meramente entusiasta, simplemente mirando los desgarros en el tejido vaginal. Son idénticos el 90% del tiempo.”

“¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que sólo fue...?”

“Sexo duro. Piénsalo. Sus moratones fueron muy específicos, probablemente similares a los que tendrás mañana.”John se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero Sherlock continuó, “Fueron hechos muy cuidadosamente y para ser cubiertos por su ropa. Si hubiese sido asaltada probablemente hubieran sido en un patrón completamente diferente, algo mucho más aleatorio. Esos golpes...” Señaló a las fotos “...no muestran ninguna indicación de una verdadera lucha. No había tampoco drogas en su sistema, nada que sugiera que ella estaba químicamente coaccionada.”

John le frunció el ceño. “Nada de eso prueba que ella tuviera o no sexo consentido. No puedes estar seguro de que ella no fue violada. Sólo porque ella no luchó particularmente no significa nada.”

Sherlock asintió y le devolvió la mirada. “Sí, lo sé, pero estoy sugiriendo que es probable que el sexo y el asalto que la mató fueron dos actos diferentes, lo más probable involucrando a dos personas diferentes. Si la policía sólo se centra en ir tras el amante, lo cual parece que es lo que está haciendo, el asesino podría escapar.”

“¿Su amante? ¿Ella no estaba casada?”

“Sí, ella estaba casada.” Sherlock recogió las fotos otra vez y las fue pasando hasta que continuó. “Lestrade me dejó ver el expediente del caso: entrevistas con sus amigos y familia, informes laborales, fotos, sus efectos personales. Empezó pidiendo extraños turnos hace cuatro meses y la amonestaron cerca de una docena de veces por tomarse más tempo del establecido en los descansos para comer. Su familia informó que no la habían visto o sabido mucho de ella últimamente, que ella dijo que estaba muy ocupada con trabajo extra, a pesar del hecho de que sus informes laborales no muestran tal cosa. Su marido pensó que estaba trabajando 15 horas a la semana más de lo que ella realmente estaba. Tenía condones y lubricante en un cajón del escritorio; ese tipo particular de lubricante fue encontrado en su vagina y trazas de él estaban en sus dedos.”

John asintió. “Vale, eso tiene sentido. ¿Pero como sabes que su amante no la mató, incluso accidentalmente?”

“La diferencia temporal entre los moratones y la herida de apuñalamiento, para empezar. Había evidencias de heridas previas en su cuerpo con patrones similares, con varios grados de decoloración, de hasta una semana antes. Así que claramente no era la primera vez que tenía sexo duro.”

John agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. “Ni siquiera sabías que la gente usaba sus lenguas para besar hasta hace poco, ¿pero sabes sobre sexo duro?”

Sherlock lo miró indignado. “Sé que la gente usa sus lenguas para besar.”

“Lo sabes  _ahora._ ” John elevó sus cejas.

Sherlock apartó la mirada. “Lo sabía antes, sólo... lo borré. No pensé que fuera importante.”

“Espera, ¿estás diciendo que estabas equivocado?” John sonrió antes de poder detenerse, y Sherlock frunció el ceño.

“No estaba equivocado. Simplemente no tenía suficiente evidencia de que eso fuera significante. Eso ha sido rectificado, gracias.”

Rectificado, ciertamente. “Un placer ayudarte.”

“El punto es que la gente normalmente no se asesinan unos a otros a través de un beso ilícito. No puedo pensar en una sola situación antes de aquella en la que sucediera. Hace falta algo un poco más interesante para despertar ese nivel de pasión.”

John se mordió el labio. “Creo que te sorprenderías.”

Sherlock estrechó los ojos. “No soy ignorante respecto al sexo, John, a pesar de lo que tú y mi hermano parecéis pensar. Es una motivación primaria enorme del comportamiento humano; por supuesto que es algo importante para entender. La gente con relaciones sexuales secretas tiene fuertes emociones y mucho que perder. Lo crímenes pasionales son así llamados acertadamente, ¿no?”

Lo que John quería decir acto seguido era ¿ _Entonces tú has tenido sexo?_  Pero eso abría abierto una caja de Pandora llena de pensamientos que cuidadosamente evitaba alrededor de Sherlock. El puñado de besos que ahora compartían en nombre del “trabajo” difícilmente había ayudado al respecto, tampoco el casi frottage en el que casi acaban participando en el suelo. ¿Cómo es que seguía aterrizando en esas situaciones? Si no lo conociera mejor, sospecharía que Sherlock lo estaba haciendo a propósito, que era su manera retorcida de ligar.

Así que en su lugar, dijo, “Has estado viendo culebrones otra vez, ¿no?”

La expresión en la cara de Sherlock fue la cosa más cercana al  _jódete_  que John hubiera visto jamás. Hora de cambiar de tema.

“¿Entonces quién la mató?”

“O su marido o fue completamente aleatorio. Tendría que entrevistar al marido para estar seguro. Verle, honestamente: sospecho que podría resolverlo en unos pocos segundos. Y por supuesto, la Metropolitana ya sacó la historia de que fue violada y asesinada. Las probabilidades de que su amante esté en las fuerzas son altas también: han tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en los mismos turnos y él sabía exactamente que su uniforme lo cubriría. Y sabe que no debe acercarse ahora y convertirse en el principal sospechoso. Al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de decir lo que sabe, su asesino está protegido.”

“Vale, entonces...” John paró, frunciendo los labios. “Si habías descubierto todo esto, ¿por qué me necesitabas para... demostrarlo?”

Las mejillas de Sherlock se tiñeron muy ligeramente. “No es mi área de especialización. Necesitaba saber seguro si ese patrón en particular de moratones podría establecerse en una situación consensual.”

“Lo cual puede, claramente.” John miró a otro lado. “Entonces, ¿qué vas a decirle a Greg?”

“Lo que acabo de contarte, por supuesto.” Se detuvo. “Probablemente evite mencionar el...” Movió su mano entre ellos.

“Sí, gracias.”

“Y asumo...”

“No va en el blog.”

“Cierto.”

Se sentaron en silencio por varios segundos.

“Entonces, ¿tienes hambre?”

Sherlock miró como si fuera a decir que no durante un momento. “Supongo que puedo ir contigo, al menos.”

“Chino,” dijo John mientras se alzaba sobre sus pies. Extendió una mano y Sherlock la tomó, dejándose alzar. “Yo invito esta noche.”

“¿Ahora que mi hermano está pagándote tan caballerosamente?” A él claramente le desagradaba la idea, pero parecía hacer el esfuerzo de morderse la lengua, de momento.

“Exactamente,” dijo John sonriéndole.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento antes de que Sherlock mirase hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas, llamando la atención de John de vuelta al presente. Cristo, ellos estaban ahí tomándose las manos. ¿Debería ponerse de rodillas ahora o después de cenar?

“Bueno.” John dio un paso hacia atrás y recogió su camisa del suelo, se la volvió a poner. “Creo que voy a necesitar esto.”

“Querré comprobar los moratones más tarde en la noche y también por la mañana.” Los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos en los brazos de John.

“Deberías tomar fotos para comparar,” dijo John con un bufido, y luego se encogió cuando Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa entusiasta.

_Definitivamente_  no es uno para el blog.

*****

 


	5. Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Probablemente estoy forzando la clasificación aquí, pero bueno. ;-)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda **Dheisen** que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

Sherlock miró de arriba a abajo el callejón una vez más antes de recoger la cerradura de metal rota. Le llevó ligeramente más de lo que había esperado, pero más importante, la puerta no tenía alarma. Ambas complicaban y simplificaban las cosas.

Se coló dentro, dejando que la puerta se cerrase suavemente detrás de él. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero escuchó voces en algún lugar cercano, a su izquierda. Caminó en la dirección opuesta, hacia el fondo y giró una esquina, y entro en un hueco cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Dos hombres pasaron, discutiendo los detalles de un partido de fútbol reciente, no le vieron acurrucado en las sombras. Esperó hasta que desaparecieron tras la esquina antes de continuar.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil encontrar lo que estaba buscando: una puerta cerrada (fácil de abrir, un cilindro de tres puntos) le condujo a una oficina improvisada. Dos mesas plegables servían como escritorio en el reducido espacio; montones de papeles llenaban una mientras que la otra estaba relativamente despejada, excepto por un portátil abierto. Sherlock se inclinó sobre el y lo encendió. Una taza de café de papel (Costa) colocado al lado del portátil, se había enfriado.

Calculó que tenía más de diez minutos antes de que lo encontraran. La contraseña le llevó más trabajo de lo que esperó, pero tenía que atacar con muy pocas pistas, así que no debería ser una sorpresa. Lo que fue una sorpresa, sin embargo, fue el alto sonido vibrante que hizo la máquina cuando Windows se encendió, no silenciado cuando apretó el mute frenéticamente y maldijo en voz baja. Debió haberse escuchado en todo el pasillo, lo más probable.

Corrigió su anterior estimación de tiempo en dos minutos y empezó a rebuscar entre los archivos, abriendo y cerrando carpetas, buscando la información correcta. Existía la posibilidad, si encontraba lo que necesitaba ahora, de que no tuviera que pasar por esta farsa, de que podría...

"Hey, Mack, ¿qué estás...?" El hombre que acababa de asomar su cabeza por el marco de la puerta se congeló cuando Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él.

"Buenas noches," dijo Sherlock mientras dio dos pasos atrás del escritorio. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de toda la habitación, buscando posiciones defensivas, armas potenciales, debilidades en su oponente.

"Sé quién eres," dijo el hombre, inclinándose casualmente en el marco de la puerta (de frente: la tensión en sus hombros y la forma en que sostenía sus brazos demostró que en realidad estaba bastante preocupado) "y sé por qué estás aquí. Será mejor que vengas conmigo, tranquilamente." Sacó una pistola de detrás de su espalda y la apuntó hacia la dirección general de Sherlock, no tanto una amenaza, sino como una declaración de que tenía la sartén por el mango.

Sherlock extendió las manos a los lados y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Siguiendo el plan, entonces. Bien.

Caminó a lo largo del corredor de nuevo, paso la puerta exterior que había roto, hacia las voces que había oído antes.

"Allí," dijo el hombre, gesticulando con la pistola hacia la puerta cerrada. "Ábrela."

Sherlock giró el picaporte y tiró para abrirla. Cinco hombres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugando a las cartas; otros dos encogidos en un rincón lejano, hablando. El humo flotaba sobre sus cabezas, espeso y gris, girando hacia el techo. Todos se giraron para mirar a Sherlock, quien levantó las manos en un gesto de sumisión.

"Mirad a quien encontré merodeando," dijo el hombre detrás de él mientras cerraba la puerta. "El jodido Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective."

Algunos de los hombres se rieron, pero uno solo miró fijo a Sherlock impasiblemente, un caro puro (¿Cohíba? Posiblemente, el aroma era distintivo, a pesar de que tendría que mirar más de cerca a la etiqueta para estar seguro) entre sus dientes. Los otros se giraron para mirar a ese hombre después de un momento de silencio. Aparentemente el líder de esa operación, entonces. O al menos el hombre de mayor rango presente. No, definitivamente el líder: el estilo de su chaqueta, su posición en la habitación (mirando a la puerta, la espalda hacia la esquina), la absurdamente alta pila de fichas delante de él (los otros le dejan ganar por miedo), la forma en que sus ojos estaban instantáneamente calculando y observando (siempre paranoico, con razón por cierto) desde el momento en que Sherlock entró en la habitación.

El hombre habló alrededor del puro. "¿Quién te envía?" Acento polaco, arrastrado para sonar a ruso en los oídos ingleses. Ja.

"Nadie," contestó Sherlock. "Estoy aquí enteramente por mi cuenta."

"Gilipolleces," fue la contestación. Más risitas le siguieron cuando los hombres alrededor de la mesa se recuperaron de su sorpresa. "¿Para quién estás trabajando? ¿La policía? ¿El gobierno?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Quizás sólo tengo curiosidad por vuestra operación. Haciendo algo de investigación de fondo, en caso de que vosotros chicos decidáis cometer algún tipo de crimen en un futuro cercano. Ya sabes, contrabando, tráfico de drogas... vender viejas armas nucleares en el mercado negro. Ese tipo de cosas." Él se encogió de hombros tan casualmente como pudo con una habitación llena de matones mirándole.

El hombre se rió entre dientes como respuesta. "¿Es eso una amenaza? Que encantador. Wallins, Mack, llevad al señor Holmes abajo y ponedlo cómodo. Trataré con él después."

Wallins apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó, pareciendo mucho más amenazador que cuando se había sentado. Mack era uno de los hombres que estaban escondidos en una esquina, lejos del humo y el juego. Sherlock le echó un vistazo rápido, captando la figura familiar antes de apartar la vista otra vez. Su estómago dio un vuelco, no desagradable: había estado esperando esta parte.

Mack cruzó hasta él y lo miró fijamente, con los brazos flojos a los lados y estrechando sus ojos azules. "Sherlock Holmes, ¿no? He oído bastante sobre ti. Enlaza tus manos."

Sus manos fueron empujadas a su espalda por alguien que no vio y atadas juntas con una correa de plástico. Estaba un poco apretado como para ser cómodo, pero con suerte no sería por mucho tiempo. Miró hacia abajo al hombre frente a él, manteniendo su expresión lo más neutra posible.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había visto a John, cuatro semanas y dos días, de hecho; cuatro malditas e increíblemente largas semanas con sólo unos pocos mensajes de texto aquí y allá cuando John podía. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no mirarlo fijamente, beber en la mirada de él. Su pelo estaba distinto, más corto de lo que estaba hace unas semanas, y tenía barba de un día. Su expresión era dura, sin sonreír; le pegaba ese aspecto bastante bien.

"Gira," dijo John, y luego tiró de la correa de plástico, "Joder, Wallins, podría necesitar esas manos después."

"¿Para qué, para que te la menee?"

Hubo algunas risas ante eso, y Sherlock sintió los dedos de John frotarse contra sus muñecas. Era un toque innecesario, hecho puramente para tranquilizar, y Sherlock tragó. Quizás no debió haber accedido a esto: él sólo iba a ser una distracción. O peor, ser distraído. Ellos no habían trabajado de esta forma antes. Era un territorio nuevo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que tengo en mente," contestó John secamente. "Vamos." Le dio a Sherlock un firme empujón hacia la puerta. Wallis había sacado una pistola de alguna parte, pero la estaba sujetando discretamente, sólo una sugerencia de una amenaza. No es que Sherlock fuera a intentar nada justo ahora, ese no era el plan, después de todo. Caminó a través de la puerta después de Wallins y lo siguió por el pasillo, manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en los anchos hombros del hombre. John estaba detrás de él, sus pisadas tenían un patrón familiar contra el suelo de cemento.

Descendieron a un piso inferior, luego en la oscuridad, por un pasillo que olía a humedad. Bombillas desnudas (del tipo tradicional incandescentes) colgaban del techo, dándole al espacio una sensación como de mazmorra.

Wallins paró frente a una puerta de metal, pintada de verde y cubierta de grafitis. Deslizó el cerrojo de metal a un lado y abrió la puerta. Sherlock sintió la mano de John presionar contra su espalda baja durante un segundo como advertencia, su pulgar dibujando un pequeño círculo alrededor de una vértebra, antes de darle a Sherlock un firme empujón. Sherlock captó la indirecta y se tambaleó hacia adelante en la habitación, casi dejándose caer.

"Cachéalo," dijo Wallins mientras encendió la luz junto a la puerta, otra bombilla desnuda, esta parpadeando amenazadoramente.

"Con mucho gusto." John dio un paso adelante y le hizo a Sherlock un cacheo superficial, claramente ignorando el teléfono en su bolsillo. Él no estaba armado, según el plan. "Está limpio."

"No eres tan inteligente como todo el mundo dice, ¿no?" El tono de Wallins era burlón, intentando provocar una reacción. "Entrando justo aquí, desarmado, como si pudieras tomar lo que quieres y salir caminando."

"Ese era ciertamente mi plan," contestó Sherlock, su voz plana. "Lo has descubierto. Bien por ti."

"Bueno, tus planes están a punto de cambiar, ¿no?" Wallins hizo crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente. "Esta de aquí es mi parte favorita."

"Permíteme," dijo John, dando un paso hacia delante. Su expresión era neutral, pero sus ojos brillaban, y Sherlock supo lo que venía después.

"Vale," dijo, mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante entre los dos hombres, fingiendo nerviosismo. "Eso no es necesario, lo sabes. A penas soy un peligro para..."

John le dio una advertencia, un ligero apretón de su puño, y luego le golpeó en la mandíbula. Toda su potencia no fue lanzada; lo hizo parecer bastante peor de lo que en realidad fue. Sherlock giró alejándose de él, haciendo una mueca. John dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo, sus ojos parpadearon hasta el estómago de Sherlock, y él se preparó para el siguiente golpe. Gruñó y le dejó doblar alrededor del puño de John, luego se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando John le dio otro empujón, más lejos de Wallins a cada paso. Otro puñetazo en el estómago le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas, y luego ante una ligera inclinación de cabeza de John se desplomó en el suelo, retorciéndose como si estuviera en agonía. John le dio una sólida patada en el estómago. Sherlock gruñó y se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a Wallins.

"¿Estás cómodo ya?" preguntó John.

"Jódete," espetó Sherlock.

"Muy bien, Mack, suficiente." La voz de Wallins salió afectada, y por un momento Sherlock se preocupó de que su actuación no hubiera sido convincente. John maldijo en voz baja y se apartó, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John había estado a punto de golpearle otra vez. "El jefe dijo cómodo, no incapacitado. Vámonos."

Sus pasos retrocedieron y la puerta se cerró. En un minuto todo estaba en completo silencio. Sherlock se forzó a sentarse e hizo una mueca: John había sido suave con él, pero aún así va a tener moratones para enseñar. Tiró de la cuerda en sus manos; no iba a ser capaz de liberarse solo sin herirse. Asumió que John volvería a la primera oportunidad de todos modos. Simplemente necesitaba ser paciente.

Se las arregló para ponerse de pie y examinó la habitación en la que estaba. Era pequeña y oscura, sin ventanas, pareces marcadas y desconchadas, suelo de cemento manchado con Dios sabía que. Oh, espera, eso era pis, definitivamente, pero de por lo menos hace seis meses. Había estantes vacíos por la pared, una silla de madera antigua y una cama plegable de aspecto endeble contra la pared opuesta, pero por lo demás la habitación estaba vacía. Nada útil aquí, no que él escapando estuviera en el plan tampoco. Tenía que esperar a que John volviera.

El término  _aburrimiento_  fue redefinido para él en las siguientes horas. Sólo el sonido ocasional de las cañerías perturbaba el silencio, y sin acceso a una ventana o a su teléfono, rápidamente perdió la noción del tiempo.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, el chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas fue casi ensordecedor. Se puso en pie y resistió el impulso de sonreír cuando John cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió. Sherlock levantó la vista hacia el techo y John negó con la cabeza.

"No hay vigilancia aquí abajo. No han usado esta habitación para retener a nadie últimamente. Se usa sobre todo como almacén." Inclinó la cabeza hacia la cama plegable. "Bueno, eso y la ocasional visita de una prostituta. Siempre entretenido, por decir algo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna herida?"

"Estoy bien, pero esta correa está un poco apretada."

John cruzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo torpe, Sherlock cerró sus ojos. Había olvidado como olía John, de algún modo. Hubo un extraño tirón en su estómago al pensarlo. No pudo hacer mucho más que apoyarse en John como respuesta, y John rió.

"Lo siento, es sólo... Me alegro de verte. Ven, déjame sacarte esa correa." Sherlock giró, John sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y la cortó.

"Ah, gracias." Sherlock frotó sus muñecas.

"Lo siento, me llevó algo de tiempo volver aquí abajo, pero tengo algo para ti." John sacó una memoria USB de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. "No he sido capaz de entrar en la oficina lo suficiente como para sacar todos los datos, pero tu aparición provocó tal distracción que tuve una buena media hora para rebuscar entre todo. Han estado intentando descubrir quién puede estar tras ellos que aún no sospecharon. Esto debería ser todo lo que necesitaremos para acusarlos por cargos de terrorismo."

"Has hecho la mitad de mi trabajo, entonces. Te debo una." Sherlock sonrió y se metió en el bolsillo la memoria USB. "¿Así que eso significa que presentas tu dimisión esta noche?"

"Absoluta-jodida-mente. ¿Listo para salir de aquí?"

"¿Asumo que tienes preparado un plan de escape?"

"Lo tengo, yo..."

Sherlock cortó a John con un movimiento de su mano, había pasos viniendo del pasillo.

"Mierda," susurró John, mirando sobre su hombro. "Rápido, tus manos."

Sherlock las puso detrás de su espalda así parecían estar atadas, al menos a primera vista. John le miró fijamente por un momento, escuchando. Los pasos se detuvieron fuera de la puerta. La mente de Sherlock daba vueltas: cuatro escenarios se presentaban instantáneamente, sólo dos de los cuales eran posiblemente factibles, y tal vez sólo uno que los permitiría huir ilesos.

John tenía una expresión lejana, casi frenética en su cara. Sus ojos se enfocaron otra vez de repente, se lanzó hacia delante y apretó la cara de Sherlock en sus manos. Las bisagras de la puerta crujieron y John aplastó su boca contra la de Sherlock.

Sherlock casi sonrió: esto estaba volviéndose un hábito para los dos. Se esforzó lo suficiente como para parecer convincente, con la lengua de John en su boca era un poco difícil parecer que no lo estaba disfrutando. Miró hacia la puerta donde Wallins estaba de pie mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Jesús, Mack. Estaba bromeando antes."

John se alejó lo suficiente para decir. "¡Jódete!" antes de besar rudamente a Sherlock otra vez. Barba de tres días,  _Dios_ , ¿quién iba a saber que se sentiría tan intrigante sobre su piel?

"Cuando termines aquí el jefe quiere tener una charla con el prisionero."

John giró su cabeza alejándose del beso y empujó rudamente a Sherlock para que cayera de rodillas. "Lo llevaré arriba cuando acabe."

Wallins gruñó. "Supongo que eso no llevará mucho tiempo."

"No si esta linda boca se siente tan bien como se ve." John desabrochó sus vaqueros y tiró de ellos hacia abajo una pulgada, girando su espalda hacia Wallins. Agarró un puñado del pelo de Sherlock y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad. "Más te vale hacerlo bien. Cuidado con los dientes o te arrepentirás." Su voz era ronca, pero su expresión era contradictoria, arrepentida. Sherlock alzó una ceja como respuesta, honestamente, ¿él pensaba que Sherlock se lo iba a tomar como algo personal? John rodó sus ojos y luego se metió en el personaje. Apretó su agarre en el pelo de Sherlock y empujó su rostro contra el fino algodón de sus calzoncillos.

Wallins rió desde el otro lado de la habitación; aparentemente estaba planeando mirar. La nariz de Sherlock estaba presionada contra la entrepierna de John ahora y su corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía que hacer que esto pareciese real. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que había hecho una mamana, pero el mecanismo básico era lo suficientemente simple. Movió un poco su cabeza, difícil ya que el firme agarre de John en su pelo mantenía su cara apretada contra él, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que pareciera que estaba luchando por respirar con una polla llenando su boca. El agarre de John era lo suficientemente firme para que en realidad estuviera luchando por conseguir aire, y cuando giró su cabeza para permitirse a si mismo respirar, su nariz chocó con lo que indudablemente era la polla de John. La simple idea envió un escalofrío a través de él. Cerró sus ojos; el gemido sordo que produjo no era completamente fingido. Escuchó a John jadear sobre él y miró arriba para ver que las mejillas de John estaban de color rojo brillante. John miró abajo hacia él con una extraña expresión en su cara, algo entre vergüenza y curiosidad. Sus manos flojas en el pelo de Sherlock.

John tenía una erección, Sherlock se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, aunque su nariz acarició a lo largo de ella a través de los calzoncillos. Había pasado antes, esa vez en el suelo, hace meses, pero Sherlock la había sentido sólo a través de varias capas de ropa. Él no la había visto, pero ahora podía verse bastante bien ya que tensó la tela de los calzoncillos de John, una mancha húmeda formándose donde el glande elevaba la tela justo bajo el elástico. Sherlock tragó: en realidad podía tener que hacerlo. El pensamiento no fue desagradable. De hecho...

"No es una jodida peli porno, Wallins," dijo John, su voz ronca completamente genuina. Bombeó sus caderas lo suficiente para dar la impresión de que estaba follando la boca de Sherlock. "Lárgate."

"Eres jodidamente retorcido, Mack, ¿lo sabías? Cinco minutos." Un momento después escucharon cerrarse la puerta. El sonido de los pasos de Wallins retrocediendo.

John empujó lejos a Sherlock y cerró sus pantalones, su cara aún en llamas. "Lo siento. Oh Dios, esa fue una idea horrible. No sé por qué hice eso, yo..."

"No te preocupes por ello." Sherlock se puso en pie y pasó una mano por su pelo, esperando hasta el demonio que John no se diera cuenta de que Sherlock estaba medio duro también. "Funcionó. Ahora mismo tenemos que preocuparnos por salir de aquí."

"Cierto, cierto." John apartó la vista y ajustó su polla en los vaqueros con una expresión de dolor. "Hay una escalera trasera. Tendremos que ser cuidadosos arriba, pero normalmente no está vigilada." Sacó una pistola de donde la tenía escondida en un bolsillo y comprobó el cargador, quitó el seguro. "¿Listo?"

Sherlock asintió en respuesta.

John dio tres pasos hacia la puerta e hizo una mueca antes de empujar con su mano hacia abajo en la parte delantera de sus vaqueros otra vez. "Maldita sea."

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Necesitas un minuto?"

John rodó los ojos. "Simplemente larguémonos de aquí, ¿vale? Puedes devolvérmela más tarde." Sherlock lo miró boquiabierto y John sonrió. "Oh, Dios, me refería a tomarme el pelo o... No quería decir...  _Mierda_." Agitó la cabeza y gesticuló con la pistola hacia Sherlock para que fuera delante a través de la puerta. "Mantén tus manos detrás de tu espalda y ve delante de mí. Dirígete a la derecha."

Sherlock tocó en busca de la memoria USB en su bolsillo y asintió. La siguiente parte era familiar, al menos. Una escapada rápida (muy probablemente con algún tipo de problema involucrado, nada que no hubieran hecho antes, tal vez incluso un tiroteo) pero saldrían y estarían en casa en una hora, eufóricos y sin aliento: John-y-Sherlock en el caso de nuevo después de casi un mes de estar separados, alejados por uno de los planes de Mycroft.

Se había terminado ahora. John estaba volviendo a casa. Sherlock sonrió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó John, ladeando la pistola.

"Nada," contestó Sherlock, aún sonriendo estúpidamente. Eso no pegaba con el papel que estaba interpretando en ese momento, sin embargo, por lo que dejó ir todo, la excitación, el extraño zumbido en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y el recuerdo de la polla de John dura contra su mejilla. No, definitivamente no debía pensar en  _eso_  ahora mismo. Juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda y dejó caer los hombros, un prisionero de nuevo.

"Vamos," dijo John.

Sherlock pasó a través de la puerta, listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa.


	6. Y uno...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Siento el retraso para terminar esto! Notad que también he incluido un completamente gratuito epílogo porno. Espero que pueda compensar por ello. ;-)
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda Dheisen que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

Había un elegante coche negro esperando por ellos cuando bajaron del taxi en Baker Street.

"Ignóralo," dijo Sherlock.

John suspiró. Todo lo que él quería era ir a casa, tomarse una ducha, y dormir en su propia maldita cama. Miró hacia la puerta de su piso; la farola iluminaba los números de bronce de la puerta como burlándose de él.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el coche. "No puedo."

Una puerta se abrió para él mientras se acercaba. Se deslizó dentro, esperando ver a Anthea o uno de los otros asistentes de Mycroft dentro, pero en su lugar estaba Mycroft sentado frente a él, estudiando la pantalla de su teléfono. John se recostó en el asiento de cuero y esperó. O lo había hecho muy bien o muy mal para merecer la atención personal de Mycroft.

Mycroft no alzó la mirada. "Ese fue un buen truco el que hiciste antes, John."

John apartó la vista, inseguro de a que truco en particular se estaba refiriendo. "Dijiste que llevaría una semana. Llevó cuatro."

"Ah, sí. Esas cosas pueden ser difíciles de predecir." Mycroft le dio una sonrisa tensa y levantó su teléfono hasta la oreja. "Sí, por supuesto. Ahora, si es conveniente." Hubo una pausa mientras escuchaba durante un momento antes de rodar los ojos y finalizar la llamada. Volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia la calle, los dedos de su mano enguantada frotando su barbilla. Se parecía mucho más a su hermano de perfil de lo que lo hacía en otro ángulo.

Un momento después la puerta del coche se abrió otra vez y Sherlock se sentó pesadamente al lado de John, frunciendo el ceño. La puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe y el coche arrancó.

"Bien, es encantador veros a los dos juntos de nuevo." Dijo Mycroft después de un largo silencio. "Qué emotiva reunión debe haber sido."

Sherlock se cambió a su lado, pero no dijo nada. John no pudo ocultar el malestar en su rostro. Después de un segundo completo se obligó a mirar hacia arriba y darle a Mycroft una sonrisa forzada. Este elevó sus cejas y John apartó la vista otra vez, intentando no pensar en la forma en la que Mycroft estaba leyendo las señales frente a él.

Dios, no podía ser peor de lo que era en realidad.

Sherlock no dijo nada en el taxi, y John no sabía que decir.  _Lamento el asalto sexual_  no parecía correcto, pero tampoco lo parecía  _Gracias por frotarte contra mi erección allí; fue agradable._  Lo cual, por supuesto, con Sherlock de rodillas, mirándole hacia arriba con grandes ojos oscurecidos y...

John apretó su mandíbula. No tenía sentido pensar sobre eso ahora mismo. "¿Estás manejando el informe de la operación personalmente, entonces?"

La atención de Mycroft volvió a su teléfono. "No. La gente habitual hará eso. Estoy bastante más interesado en conseguir que Sherlock empiece el análisis de los datos de los cuales te apropiaste."

El estómago de John se retorció en un nudo apretado. "Estabas vigilándome."

"No de la forma en que piensas. Pero considerando tu salida apresurada y el poco tiempo del que dispuso Sherlock, uno debe asumir que tienes los datos contigo."

Sherlock rebuscó en su bolsillo y le pasó la memoria USB.

"Te dejaré quedarte eso," contestó Mycroft mientras apartaba su teléfono. "Puedes empezar a analizarlo en cuanto lleguemos."

"Podía haber hecho eso en casa." Sherlock miró por la ventana.

"Por supuesto." El tono de Mycroft era típicamente condescendiente. "Pero esto será mucho más fácil para todos, ¿no crees?"

El coche entró en lo que parecía un garaje subterráneo ordinario, luego continuó bajando varios niveles a través de una entrada de seguridad hacia otra instalación subterránea. John había estado aquí antes, pero no estaba seguro de si lo había estado Sherlock. No estaba seguro de lo que había estado haciendo Sherlock las últimas semanas, que tipo de entrenamiento había hecho como preparación para su parte de la operación.

Ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento podía haber preparado a John para el último mes de su vida. Había sido sólo por su sentido del deber que se había quedado, cada día pensando que próximamente se oiría que el fin de la operación estaba cerca. No era que el trabajo fuera difícil tanto como el aislamiento, el tedio, y el absoluto desperdicio de sus habilidades. Había insistido repetidamente que podía hacer más que simplemente posicionarse y facilitar el acceso a los archivos necesarios; él podía recuperarlos y enviarlos al analista él mismo. No había visto necesidad de poner a uno de los muchos analistas del MI5 en la boca del peligro.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de quién podía ser el analista, por supuesto. El por qué Sherlock se había ofrecido voluntario para este trabajo en particular después de años de resistirse a los intentos de su hermano por reclutarlo era algo que aún no había descubierto.

Miró hacia Sherlock: su cara cuidadosamente inexpresiva, atrapado en una fracción de segundo en un marco cuando el coche pasó por las farolas. Era su expresión habitual al rededor de su hermano, pero también era la cara que ponía cuando no quería hablar con John.

John suspiró y apartó la vista.

* * *

"¿Y no tuvisteis ninguna dificultad al escapar?"nEl agente tecleó rápidamente las notas en el teclado virtual de su tablet.

"Ninguna. Me escabullí al piso de abajo cuando todos estaban ocupados y caminamos hasta la puerta trasera, superfácil. Nadie nos vio irnos." Él pudo haberlo hecho hace semanas, no que a alguien pareciera importarle. Había olvidado lo frustrante que podía ser trabajar para el gobierno.

El agente asintió y John forzó una sonrisa. Asumió que Sherlock contaría la misma historia... y también evitaría los detalles más personales. Habían sido separados después del breve control de seguridad en la entrada y serían interrogados individualmente, según el protocolo. Hasta ahora nadie le había pedido detalles más allá de la operación de la organización, y John no esperaba que lo hicieran.

El agente frunció el ceño por un momento antes de alzar la vista y fijar sus ojos en los de John. "Todavía no estoy seguro de por qué descargaste los datos tú mismo, cuando el analista estaba allí."

 _Allá vamos._ "He pasado semanas clasificándolos y sabía lo que era importante. Era mucho menos arriesgado para mí descargarlos yo mismo que continuar con el plan original de colar al analista en la oficina en medio de la noche."

Antes se había asegurado de ser atrapado viendo porno en la oficina por las tardes; incluso había dejado a unos cuando hombres acercarse a él con su mano al rededor de su polla. Después de un tiempo los otros simplemente asumieron qué era lo que estaba haciendo y lo dejaron. Mientras dejara el porno funcionando en una ventana de Windows, listo para ponerla encima si alguien entraba, tenía unos buenos quince minutos cada vez para examinar el ordenador. Descubrir la contraseña le llevó unos cuantos días (esa era una habilidad que desarrolló trabajando con Sherlock), pero después de eso, tenía acceso a todo.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido los cojones de descargarlo todo hace tres semanas.

"Se tuvo una gran cantidad de deliberación para planear este aspecto de la misión." El tono del agente era casual, pero su expresión era afilada.

"Yo pasé cuatro semanas con esa operación. Sabía lo que tenían, y qué era posible y qué no lo era."

"¿Y en su decisión de tomar acciones por su cuenta no tuvo nada que ver su relación con el señor Holmes?"

John apretó los labios. Más bien quería preguntar,  _¿A qué tipo de relación se está refiriendo?_ , pero no estaba seguro de que si quería escuchar lo que la agencia pensaba que estaba pasando entre él y Sherlock. Demonios, él mismo no estaba seguro. "¿Está sugiriendo que escogí mi curso de acción para protegerlo, sin tener en cuenta el éxito de la misión?"

El agente se detuvo por un segundo completo, sus ojos entrecerrados. "Sí."

"Entonces no nos conoce a ninguno muy bien, me temo."

"Estamos preocupados de que pueda haber perdido algún dato importante, algo que un analista no habría hecho, y que pondrá en peligro el éxito de esta operación. No es como si tuviéramos otra oportunidad después de esto, no con..."

"Sherlock tiene todo lo que necesita. Él puede ser un genio, pero yo no soy estúpido, ni un incompetente."

"Usted está, sin embargo, bastante unido emocionalmente al señor Holmes como para hacer trabajo de campo con él."

John resopló. "Y yo pensé que usted había leído los periódicos."

"Esto es el MI5, doctor Watson. No su pequeño juego de detectives."

"Tenía la impresión de que fue nuestro éxito jugando a esos pequeños juegos lo que le interesó al MI5 en primer lugar." Elevó sus cejas y el agente no respondió. "No tengo nada que ver con que Sherlock fuera asignado a esta misión; de hecho, me opuse fuertemente a ello. No lo pedí, pero una vez que estaba ahí, usé mi muy completa compresión de sus habilidades y mi entendimiento de la situación para tomar decisiones en el contexto de la misión, con gran éxito. Tenía la impresión de que poseía la autoridad para hacerlo además."

"Él éxito no justifica sus métodos en este caso. Constará una sanción en su archivo, y se añadirá una nota para asegurar que usted y el señor Holmes no trabajen juntos de nuevo."

John se encogió de hombros. "Puede poner lo que venga en gana en ese maldito archivo, me importa una jodida mierda." Los ojos del agente se abrieron mientras John se levantó y arrojó su identificación de seguridad en la mesa. "Lo dejo. No me importa lo que Mycroft me lance. He terminado con este jodido lugar."

Sintió la mirada del agente en su espalda cuando dejó la habitación. Fue interceptado por la seguridad en menos de un minuto, y lo escoltaron hacia, probablemente, la oficina de Mycroft. No que importase. Ya no le importaba nada de eso. Todo lo que quería era ir a casa, tomar una ducha, hacer algo de té, y descubrir como salvar su amistad con Sherlock.

* * *

Llevó dos minutos, y fue de hecho escoltado hasta la oficina de Mycroft. Mycroft estaba sentado tras su escritorio estudiando el monitor de un ordenador. Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla frente a él, los dedos volando sobre el teclado de su portátil. Le dio a John una sonrisa tensa cuando se dejó caer sobre una silla junto a él.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿no?" Mycroft no alzó la vista.

John tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar responder con lo que él pensaba que estaba lleno Mycroft. En su lugar miró hacia Sherlock, quien estaba sonriendo a la pantalla.

"Lo decía en serio," dijo John. "He terminado aquí. Tienes lo que querías, o lo tendrás cuando Sherlock termine con los datos."

"No te precipites, John." Mycroft giró en su silla para mirarlo. "Tus emociones están alteradas ahora, lo cual es completamente comprensible. Hay protocolos para ayudar a los agentes a reajustarse después de una larga operación encubierta, y..."

John gruño. "Que se jodan los protocolos. Lo  _dejo._  No me uní para lo que me hiciste pasar. No fuiste honesto conmigo al respecto; ninguno de vosotros lo fue."

Sherlock levantó la mirada de su ordenador ante eso, su expresión repentinamente de interés.

"Los parámetros y riesgos de la misión fueron explicados a fondo cuando te uniste."

"Me uní para una misión que duraría una semana. En ese instante pensé que sonaba más tiempo del que requería en un primer momento, pero hey, es sólo una semana, dijeron. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preparar el camino y esperar la señal de que el analista va a aparecer. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué he tenido que hacer para estar en gracia con ellos durante un mes, Mycroft? ¿Cuántas jodidas leyes he roto?" Algunas hacen palidecer a sus peores días en Afganistán en comparación. Se estremeció.

"Estás protegido por la ley en cuanto a las acusaciones por..."

John casi rió. "Oh, por el amor de Dios. Ese no es el punto."

"Entonces ilumíname." El tono de Mycroft era duro.

"El punto es que nunca estuve de acuerdo con una misión que me alejaría de casa por un mes entero. Y por encima de eso, era totalmente innecesario para el éxito de la operación. Podría hacer tenido esos datos para ti al final de la primera semana, pero no, tuve que esperar hasta que alguien decidió que las jodidas estrellas estaban apropiadamente alienadas."

"Esa cantidad de tiempo era necesaria, John. Fuiste asignado y no tienes la imagen completa. Así es como  _es_  el trabajo."

"Eso es lo que todo el mundo sigue diciéndome. Ergo,  _lo dejo_ , joder."John empezó a levantarse.

"Dile la verdad, Mycroft," dijo Sherlock, su voz calmada. "¿O te gustaría que lo hiciese yo?"

Mycroft cambió su mirada hacia su hermano. "¿Y qué verdad sería esa?"

"Dile por qué llevó un mes."

"Por supuesto, adelante. Ambos sabemos de quién es la culpa, ¿no?" Mycroft elevó sus cejas como si lo desafiase y Sherlock apretó su mandíbula.

John miró de uno al otro, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. "Oh, no. No me digas."

Sherlock lo miró, su expresión ilegible. "Esto no era por ti, John, y no era por la misión. Como sospeché desde el momento en que primero se te sugirió el trabajo, era todo un elaborado complot para hacerme trabajar para el MI5."

John tuvo que mirarlo boquiabierto un momento. Agitó su cabeza y luchó contra la urgencia irracional de reír. "Oh, cierto, por supuesto, por supuesto, es todo..." Las palabras comenzaron a atascarse, y John sintió que se quedaba blanco. "Puta mierda, esto siempre es sobre ti, ¿no? Toda la jodida tierra entera tiene que girar en torno a ti, y yo ni siquiera puedo..." Se interrumpió y se frotó la cara con las manos. "Oh Dios mío, un mes entero de mi vida, y no significa nada para ti, ¿no? Para ninguno de los dos." Apretó su mandíbula y se levantó, sintiendo la ira crecer en su pecho, afilada y caliente.

"John," empezó Sherlock, y John se giró para mirarle. La expresión de Sherlock era tensa, pero no de disculpa. No, por supuesto que no.

"No, no, no tienes que decirme una maldita palabra. Joderos los dos. He acabado con esto." Giró y salió por la puerta, por el pasillo, hacia donde sabía que había una salida a la calle. Miró fijamente hacia el fondo a las dos personas que parecían haber sido enviados para interceptarle, y nadie más lo intentó.

El cielo estaba empezando a clarear cuando pisó la calle, la franja de rosa pálido del amanecer extrañamente fría contra el horizonte. Hizo señas a un taxi y se fue a casa, no miró atrás.

* * *

Había sido hace dos días que Sherlock había vuelto a casa. John volvió de una noche con Greg durante la cual bebió demasiada cerveza y fracasó completamente intentando ligar con tres mujeres diferentes, para encontrar a Sherlock descansando en el sofá con un periódico. Alzó la vista cuando John entró, pero no dijo nada.

John lo miró por un momento antes de sacarse el abrigo y dirigirse a la cocina. Tendría que ir al piso de arriba a la cama y no decir nada, darle a Sherlock el tratamiento del silencio durante otro día. Estaba a medio camino para llenar la tetera cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía por pura fuerza de la costumbre. Sí, la forma correcta de darlo por terminado con su compañero de piso era empezar haciéndole un puto  _té_. Cerró el grifo y se apoyó contra la encimera, intentando recobrar la compostura.

No, será mejor que termine con esto. No necesitaba esperar otro día para descubrir si Sherlock iba o no a seguir siendo un imbécil sobre todo el asunto. Había esperado un mensaje o un email, o alguna señal de que Sherlock estaba preocupado por la forma en la que se había ido, pero no había enviado nada. No que él se hubiera puesto en contacto, tampoco, pero había esperado que Sherlock hubiera hecho el primer movimiento.

John suspiró y apretó una mano sobre sus ojos. Dios, odiaba esto. Odiaba estar enfadado con amigos y sentía el peso del rencor presionando contra su pecho, frío, duro y áspero en los bordes. Y con Sherlock, había tanta historia, demasiado entre ellos para borrar lo escrito sin decir nada. Y demasiado... Dios, no sabía que era, cómo llamarlo.

Cierto. Entonces.

Respiró hondo y se acercó de nuevo al sofá. Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él, un ligero toque de ansiedad en su cara. Se fue otra vez casi instantáneamente, pero fue suficiente. John dejó escapar algo de su ira y se sentó en el sofá. Sherlock puso el periódico a un lado y se movió a su lado, una rara señal de incomodidad. Bien.

"¿Terminaste el análisis?" John se forzó a si mismo a mirar hacia Sherlock.

"Sí. Fue completamente trivial. Esquema típico de blanqueo de dinero. Llevaban registros ridículamente transparentes de sus transacciones ilegales, etcétera." Su tono era típicamente mordaz, pero su expresión era tensa.

"Yo podría haberles dicho todo eso." Un poco de resentimiento se abrió camino en su tono, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo ligero.

"Sí. Lo sé." Sherlock suspiró y el silencio se extendió entre ellos por unos segundos. "Te habías ido tres días antes de que Mycroft llamó. Le dije que no, y él llamó cada día después de eso. Cuando habían pasado dos semanas, me di cuenta de que pretendía retenerte hasta que dijera que sí."

John miró su cara, pero no vio signos de que estuviera mintiendo. "¿Así que te chantajeó con... migo?" La idea de que después de todos esos años  _él_  fue la única cosa con la que Sherlock pudo ser coaccionado fue algo más que un poco inquietante.

"De alguna manera, supongo que lo hizo. Dijo que no tenían ningún analista cualificado para ese tipo de trabajo de campo (ridículamente falso, por cierto) y que parecía que estarías retenido durante semanas a no ser que aceptase." Sherlock se detuvo, sus ojos fijos en el suelo frente a él.

John frunció los labios. "Pudiste haberme dicho qué estaba pasando. Le hubiera puesto fin semanas antes." Sherlock frunció el ceño y John apartó la vista. "Ya veo. Tampoco pensaste que yo podría haberlo hecho solo."

"No estaba seguro. No tenía información suficiente para llegar a ninguna conclusión en particular, pero una vez que estuve allí fue obvio que yo era innecesario." Se encogió de hombros y apretó sus labios juntos durante un momento. "Pero para entonces... Estaba un poco enfadado contigo."

John se permitió a si mismo sonreír un poco. "¿Lo estabas?"

"Fue horriblemente aburrido. Nadie que me molestase para comer, nadie que se quejase por mis experimentos en la nevera. Nadie que usara todo el agua caliente por la mañana." Le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a John.

"¿Nadie que te robe las mantas?" John le dio un golpecito con un codo. "Nos haces sonar como un viejo matrimonio."

"Bueno, discutimos constantemente y no tenemos sexo, así que quizás es apropiado." Sherlock casi sonrió, y John tragó. Casi en el blanco, esa.

"Lo siento," dijo después de un momento. "Por lo que pasó en el almacén, después de que Wallins nos encontrara. No debí haberte puesto en esa posición." Sonrió por el inintencionado doble  _sentido._

"Asumí que era un castigo por haberte sujetado contra el suelo y haber ido sobre ti por ese caso de la oficial de policía asesinada." Su tono fue ligero, pero había algo más bajo él, algo que John no podía leer.

"No lo era. No sé por qué eso vino a mi cabeza. Tuvo sentido en el momento, supongo."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no me importa, lo sabes. Tenemos un cierto nivel de comodidad física con el otro. No estaba ofendido."

John asintió y mantuvo su mirada enfocada en el suelo. ¿Pensaba Sherlock que era normal entre colegas montárselo en un callejón o frotarse el uno con el otro para demostrar algo? John había estado ignorando cuidadosamente la pregunta, intentando convencerse a si mismo que todo era distinto y bizarro y de que algún modo estaba bien porque era  _Sherlock_ , quien no era un colega normal para John en ningún modo que pudiera imaginar. Pero no estaba ni remotamente bien para John, era casi lo contrario.

Respiró profundo y exhaló suavemente antes de girarse para mirar a Sherlock. "Sé que no estabas ofendido. Pero no es por eso por lo que me estoy disculpando."

Sherlock le miró. "Lo habría hecho, lo sabes."

John le miró de vuelta; fue un momento antes de que las palabras le hicieran mella. "Tú... ¿qué?"

"Hubo un momento en que pensé que tendría que hacerlo, para ayudarnos a escapar. Y lo habría hecho. Te habría hecho una mamada." Sostuvo la mirada de John, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

John sintió calentarse sus mejillas, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la expresión sincera de Sherlock. "Tú..." empezó, pero descubrió que no podía pensar en nada que decir a eso. Nada que no llegara a ser  _¿Quieres intentarlo ahora?_ , de alguna forma. Aclaró su garganta y apartó la vista. "Ah," fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir.

Sherlock dio un pequeño resoplido que sonó ligeramente indignado. "Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se la chupé a alguien, pero creo que podría habérmelas arreglado."

"No lo dudo." La boca de John se había secado horriblemente. "Felizmente no llegó a eso, ¿no?" Quizás no del todo felizmente.  _Joder._

"Lo que quiero decir es que no me debes una disculpa, no por nada de eso. Fui allí a ayudar, y sospecho que ayudé, al menos un poco. Fue en cuanto Mycroft me dejó, después de un entrenamiento muy superficial." Hubo una pausa. "Siento no haber estado de acuerdo con toda la maldita cosa antes. Honestamente no pensé que fuera tan testarudo al respecto."

John resopló. "Tu hermano es un gilipollas enorme."

"Y tú no lo has conocido durante 35 años."

John apretó sus manos contra su cara. "¿Todo esto fue simplemente un intento de hacerte trabajar en el MI5, entonces?" Casi había olvidado su ira, por la sensación de haber sido utilizado. Pensó que estaba cansado de estar siempre a la sombra de Sherlock, de ser el eterno acompañante. Él sólo quería algo que pudiera llamar suyo, y hasta eso había resultado ser sobre Sherlock.

Así era su vida, ¿no? Y por extraño que parezca, no le importaba realmente.

"Eso fue parte del asunto, sin duda. Sospecho que también estaba intentando demostrarme algo." Sherlock apartó la mirada y se movió inquieto por un momento. "En cualquier caso, ha fallado. Yo también lo dejé, aunque no tan dramáticamente como lo hiciste tú." Giró su cara hacia John y sonrió, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose un poco al hacerlo.

"Te extrañé." John no pretendía soltarlo así, pero no había nada que hacer ahora. "Extrañé el piso, y extrañé trabajar en los casos, tu humor de mierda y los experimentos en la cocina... todo ello. Me estuve pateando a mí mismo dos días por pensar que me gustaría el trabajo encubierto. Fue jodidamente miserable."

"Estoy bastante contento de oír eso." La rodilla de Sherlock golpeó la de John. "Y estoy contento de que estés en casa."

John levantó la vista hacia él y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante varios segundos, las rodillas aún tocándose. John había olvidado cuán impresionantes podían ser los ojos de Sherlock, cómo podrían perforar a través de él. Y la forma en la que estaba mirando a John ahora mismo, tan abierta y honesta, tanto que John casi podía creer que Sherlock quería algo más.

 _Oh, Dios._  Esa línea de pensamiento le estaba llevando en una dirección muy peligrosa.

"Yo también." John sonrió y luego apartó la vista. Se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse. "Creo que me voy a dormir. Supongo que podemos empezar a buscar casos mañana, ¿sí?"

"Por supuesto."

John se arriesgó a mirarle otra vez, pero él ya había vuelto al periódico, pareciendo que no estaba afectado. La crisis heterosexual evitada una vez más.

John subió las escaleras lentamente, sintiéndose mucho más sobrio de lo que debería llegados a este punto. Se quitó la ropa y se puso un par de calzoncillos limpios, y se sentó al borde de su cama. Su ira con Sherlock se había disipado como el humo, deslizándose entre sus dedos en cuanto se había sentado en el sofá, intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a ella. Por muy idiota irritante que fuera Sherlock, también era... bueno. John necesitaba no pensar en eso justo ahora.

Al menos Sherlock estaba en casa. Ambos habían terminado con el MI5 y podían continuar con sus asuntos de ser John-y-Sherlock otra vez. No estaba seguro de cómo espera que fuera esa primera conversación, pero como habitualmente, Sherlock lo había sorprendido. Supuso que él hubiera hecho lo mismo en la posición de Sherlock. Por supuesto, todo podría haber sido mucho más fácil, si simplemente Sherlock le hubiera dicho a John sus sospechas sobre los motivos de Mycroft desde el principio.

John hizo una mueca: ¿habría escuchado? Probablemente no. John Watson tiene que aprender la mayoría de las lecciones de la forma difícil, por lo que parece. Y necesitaba enfrentarse a la fea realidad de sus fantasías de James Bond, ¿no? Qué irónico que hubiese imaginado que sería mucho más sexy, glamuroso, excitante, y fuera exactamente lo opuesto que eso en casi cualquier forma. Y además, lo más importante que aprendió era que estaba mucho más unido emocionalmente a su brillante, raro, bordeando lo sociópata, muy  _hombre_  compañero de piso como para estar lejos de él durante más de un puñado de días.

Tal vez debería empezar a ir otra vez a terapia después de todo. Claramente sus prioridades estaban jodidas más allá de lo reconocido.

Apartó las mantas y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla junto a su cama, intentando acomodarse con un libro, algo para distraer la mente durante un rato. La casa estuvo silenciosa durante un rato, y luego escuchó el distintivo sonido de pasos en las escaleras.

Los pasos de Sherlock. Subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. Se quedó quieto, su corazón latiendo. Sherlock nunca subió a su habitación; John no podía recordar ni una sola vez que lo hubiera hecho. Todas las posibles razones que Sherlock podía tener para subir las escaleras de su habitación a esta hora fueron delegadas en favor de una en particular, una que envió un escalofrío de anticipación por la columna de John.

 _Oh Dios_. No podía ser eso, ¿no?

Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta la puerta cerrada, escuchando los pasos acercarse y acercarse y luego parar al otro lado. Cuando no pudo soportar el suspense ni un momento más, abrió la puerta. Sherlock se quedó ahí con una mano levantada, como si estuviera a punto de llamar. John claramente lo había atrapado con la guardia baja: sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y se abalanzaron sobre la casi desnuda figura de John antes de volver a su cara otra vez. Su expresión volvió ser casual, incluso fría, pero lo que John había visto allí era algo inconfundible.

Ni siquiera pensó; simplemente se acercó, agarró un puñado de la camisa de Sherlock, tiró de él, y lo besó. Sherlock hizo un sonido de sorpresa contra sus labios, pero un momento después sus manos se acercaron para acunar la cara de John. Sus labios se deslizaron juntos y John presionó la punta de su lengua contra el labio inferior de Sherlock, probando, experimentando. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que se besaban el uno al otro, era la primera vez que había sido así: real, honesto, e incierto. Los labios de Sherlock se separaron bajo los suyos y John siguió adelante, hubo un suave gemido que pudo haber venido de cualquiera de ellos, tal vez vino de ambos.

Sherlock pateó la puerta para cerrarla y giró a John, empujándolo contra ella antes de machacar sus bocas. John se sintió como alguien que sin querer hubiese abierto una compuerta: Sherlock lo besó con un nivel de excitación acumulada que John anteriormente no hubiera sospechado que fuera capaz de poseer. Era glorioso estar en el extremo receptor de eso, pero... durante la mayoría de su vida adulta había estado en la posición de buscar parejas sexuales manejables, haciendo todo lo que pudo para convencerlas de compartir sus cuerpos, siempre sintiendo que estaba pidiendo un favor, como si ellas le estuvieran  _haciendo_  un favor cuando concedían, y le permitían tocar, besar y follar, siempre pasivos bajo sus manos, nunca aferrándose a él como si necesitasen más contacto, o necesitándole  _a él_. No podía recordar la última vez que sintió que lo querían así, deseando, y se permitió ser apretado contra la puerta y trató de aferrarse.

Sherlock se separó del beso e hizo su camino por el cuello de John, encontrando infaliblemente ese punto por debajo de su oreja que había descubierto por accidente cuando estuvieron en aquel callejón meses atrás. John gimió, no confiando en si mismo para decir nada.

Sherlock succionó ligeramente su lóbulo durante un momento antes de susurrar, "Subí aquí para traerte tu teléfono, en realidad."

John rió y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo por la espalda de Sherlock, por encima de su culo. "Oh Dios, ¿en serio?" Tiró de las caderas de Sherlock hacia él; éste estaba tan duro como lo estaba él.

"Mycroft te llamó y luego a mí, demandando saber por qué no estabas respondiendo." Sus labios se movieron contra el cuello de John mientras habló.

"Hum… sigue haciendo eso. ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que ninguno de los dos podía hablar ahora mismo ya que nuestras bocas estaban ocupadas con otra cosa." Apretó sus labios contra los de John otra vez.

"No dijiste eso," logró decir John después de un momento. Siseó cuando Sherlock empujó contra él.

"Por supuesto que no. Le dije que se largara y nos dejara en paz por al menos una semana. Ah…"

La lengua de John acababa de trazar la piel sensible del interior de su labio inferior. "Creo que una semana servirá, sí." Se separó un poco y miró hacia arriba a Sherlock. "Espera, ¿viniste aquí para transmitir un mensaje de Mycroft?"

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron un poco. "Bueno, no. Vine aquí para besarte hasta hacerte perder la razón. Esto iba a ser mi escusa si no me dejabas."

John lo besó otra vez. "¿Entonces estás bien con esto? Sea lo que sea. ¿Qué es, de todos modos?"

La mano de Sherlock se deslizó hacia abajo por su espalda, los dedos trazándose a lo largo de su espina mientras que sus labios creaban caminos en el cuello de John. "Creo que el término es 'amigos con derecho a roce'."

"Sí, eso vale." Fue llenado de una repentina sensación de alivio. No estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar el pensar en esto como algo mucho más que eso... por ahora, de todos modos. "Hablando de derechos... ¿Esa cosa que dijiste que no te hubiera importado hacer...? No supongo que..."

Sherlock gimió contra su piel antes de deslizarse suavemente sobre sus rodillas, sus dedos ya metidos bajo la cintura de los bóxers de John. "Estaba deseando que lo pidieras."

John le sonrió, y jadeó cuando sus calzoncillos bajaron lo suficiente para que Sherlock le diera un suave beso en la cabeza de su pene. "Disculpas aceptadas, creo."

Sherlock miró hacia arriba, sus ojos oscuros en la penumbra, su labio inferior brillando con una gota del fluido que estaba escapando de la polla de John. Sonrió, y luego no habló durante un buen rato.


	7. Epílogo porno completamente gratuíto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo porno completamente gratuito para esta historia. En serio, esto es básicamente un PWP colocado en el mismo universo. Sin ningún valor redentor para nada. ¡Disfruta! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la estupenda Dheisen que betea esta historia para que quede perfecta.

John exhaló, el peso familiar de la SIG contra su palma era tranquilizador. Escuchó, contó hasta tres y luego dio la vuelta a la esquina, la pistola extendida ante él. No había nadie allí. Asintió con la cabeza para indicar que estaba despejado.

Sherlock pasó junto a él, una mano rozando su espalda, y le indicó a John que le siguiera mientras empezó a caminar por el corredor. El edificio parecía desierto; no vieron ni escucharon nada que indicase que alguien más estaba allí.

Cautelosamente se acercaron a la maltratada puerta de metal al final del pasillo. Sherlock tocó la palanca y le miró tras él. John asintió conforme y este la apretó. La puerta crujió ominosamente sobre sus goznes, ambos se encogieron, pero nada pasó. John la atravesó primero, la pistola una vez más lista, Sherlock cerró detrás de él. Estaban de pie en un gran almacén, los estantes con cajas apiladas hasta el techo, la mayoría etiquetadas con caracteres chinos. La luz se filtraba a través de estrechas ventanas cerca del alto techo, lanzando rayos casi opacos por el polvo en el aire. Estaba silencioso, opresivo.

"Puta madre," susurró John, asombrado por el tamaño del lugar. "Creo que lo encontramos."

"Por aquí." Sherlock tiró de su codo una vez antes de empezar a andar por el pasillo central.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Murmuró John, corriendo detrás de él.

"Buscando algo." Sherlock escaneó los estantes mientras caminaba, al parecer sin importarle que la banda de contrabandistas que habían estado siguiendo durante semanas pudiera acechar detrás de cualquier esquina, listos para dispararles, o peor. "¡Ajá!" Empezó a bajar por uno de los pasillos estrechos.

John movió su cabeza con frustración y le siguió, los sentidos completamente alerta. El muro de ladrillos al final del pasillo tenía unos peldaños de metal atornillados a él; se alzaban hasta unos treinta pies. Sherlock miró alrededor una vez más antes de empezar a subir. John maldijo suavemente antes de enganchar la SIG en la cintura de sus vaqueros y seguirle. Había un punto vacío en una de los estantes más altos, y Sherlock subió hasta el. Hizo un gesto a John para que le siguiera. El espacio era demasiado bajo para que se sentaran derechos y demasiado estrecho para que dos personas estuvieran tumbadas una junto a la otra. John rodó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Sherlock se había tumbada con la espalda contra el estante de forma que John sólo pudo tumbarse encima de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sherlock abrió la boca para responder, pero se escuchó un sonido metálico por el almacén, seguido de voces.

John se deslizó encima de Sherlock, su corazón latiendo. "Mierda." Se estiró hacia atrás para sacar la pistola de sus pantalones y la sostuvo en una posición defensiva. Miró hacia el tenue almacén pero no pudo ver nada.

"Shuuus." Sherlock se movió debajo de él, cono si no pudiera ponerse cómodo.

"¿Podrías, por favor…?" empezó John, y luego sintió una erección presionando contra su muslo. Fue un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Sherlock estaba frotándose contra él muy ligeramente. Giró su cabeza y miró a su cara. "¿Estás loco?"

Sherlock sonrió en respuesta, luego se inclinó para besarle. John lo permitió por un momento antes de apartarse y apretar su cara contra el hombro de Sherlock. El sonido de las voces se acercó, John se dio cuenta con un sobresalto y los reconoció.

"¿Ese es…  _Greg_?"

"Sí." Los labios de Sherlock se fueron ahora contra su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. "Estoy seguro de que no apreciaría que nos coláramos es una escena del crimen como esta, alterando las pruebas."

John elevó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Sherlock hacia abajo. "¿Qué pasa con el caso? ¿Los contrabandistas?"

"Lestrade me mandó un mensaje la pasada noche. Recibieron una pista inesperada y arrestaron a los líderes, después se hicieron con el almacén."

"¿Entonces por qué estamos…? John parpadeó hacia él. "Me arrastraste todo el camino hasta aquí para un revolcón, ¿no?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Van a empezar a catalogar la mercancía por el otro lado, así que mientras estemos en silencio tenemos una buena media hora."

"Tú… Oh, Dios mío." John apretó su cara contra el pecho de Sherlock para reprimir sus ganas de gritar. "Por favor dime que no le contaste a Greg nada de esto."

"¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?" Una de las manos de Sherlock se coló entre ambos y desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros de John. "Siempre me pregunté si es posible para ti correrte en silencio con tu polla en mi boca."

"No es jodidamente probable." John gimió cuando los dedos de Sherlock encontraron su pene y jugaron con su dureza. Debería negarse a cooperar por principios, en lugar de recompensar este tipo de comportamiento. Pero demonios, ya estaban allí. ¿Porqué no? "Joder, espero que Anderson no esté aquí, porque nunca voy a dejar de escucharle hablar de esto." Puso la SIG encima de una caja cercana y alzó su cabeza para besar a Sherlock. Sacó la lengua lo suficiente para succionarla suavemente y sintió a Sherlock derretirse bajo él. "Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?"

"Pensé que dejé claro que quiero tu polla en mi boca," dijo Sherlock contra sus labios.

John sonrió. "Tan celestial como suena, no estoy seguro de que tengamos espacio suficiente aquí arriba."

Sherlock hizo un vago gesto con su mano libre. "No pero podríamos…"

"Ah, por supuesto. Sólo déjame..." John se impulsó lo suficiente para hacer posible el incómodo giro, y se colocó en su lado orientado hacia la otra dirección. Luchó con el cierre de los pantalones de Sherlock en la penumbra y simultáneamente elevó sus caderas para permitir a Sherlock bajar un poco sus pantalones. A penas había conseguido apartar del camino los pantalones de Sherlock antes de sentir una cálida boca cerrarse alrededor de su polla.  _Oh Dios._

Habían pasado sólo unos pocos meses, y para un hombre que no había practicado el sexo durante más de una década, Sherlock había demostrado bastante entusiasmo por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se sentía remarcablemente poco avergonzado en decirle a John qué es lo que quería, no consciente sobre su cuerpo o las varias formas de placer que podían surgir de él. En cuanto a él mismo, John estuvo francamente sorprendido por lo rápido que superó la incomodidad inicial de practicar sexo con un hombre. Ciertamente no había esperado disfrutar haciendo mamadas tanto como disfrutaba recibiéndolas, sino más.

La boca de Sherlock trabajó en su polla con largas succiones, no mucha lengua de momento... iba a hacerlo caliente y lento, aparentemente. John había descubierto enseguida que Sherlock prefería una aproximación menos directa de la que él hizo, así que lamió y jugó un poco, deslizando su lengua bajo la cabeza y rodeando el surco antes de finalmente tomar el glande en su boca. Sherlock gimió alrededor de su polla cuando se deslizó lentamente hasta la base, su nariz casi frotando las bolas de Sherlock antes de que el reflejo de náusea le golpease y tuviera que retroceder. No pudo llegar a los puntos que a Sherlock le gustaba que trabajara con su lengua, así que en su lugar se puso a imitar los movimientos de Sherlock, agitando su cabeza con largos movimientos y chupando suavemente en la cabeza, alzando el prepucio con sus labios en la punta.

Fue hermoso y lento, sintió que podía seguir así por horas, desparramado en una cadena de placer, no realmente cerca del orgasmo pero no necesitándolo aún tampoco. Después de unos cinco minutos su mandíbula dolía y se apartó, aún trabajando en la polla de Sherlock con su mano. Sherlock le liberó y se apartó para liberarse un poco más de los pantalones. Alcanzó la mano de John y tiró antes de girar cuidadosamente sobre su otro lado, su espalda hacia John.

John se lo quedó mirando por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que tenía en mente. Se giró tan silenciosamente como pudo y se acurrucó contra él desde atrás. Las voces de la policía se dispersaron, pero era difícil identificar a los individuos con el sonido del eco alrededor de ellos. Nadie estaba justo bajo ellos, en todo caso.

"¿Tienes...?"

"Toma." Un pequeño tubo y el paquete de un condón fueron puestos en su mano.

"¿Necesitas...?"

"No. Sólo..."

"Vale." John sonrió. Giró el condón sobre sí mismo y lo cubrió con lubricante, luego cogió un poco más y cubrió generosamente la cabeza de su polla. Sherlock apretó hacia atrás contra él, ya ávido por ella, y John tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a ir despacio. Esto era algo que por lo que también había sido sorprendido; él siempre había asumido que el sexo anal era una especie de primo tercero inferior al coito vaginal, pero no... Era glorioso y caliente a su propia manera, completamente diferente.

"Ohhhh," dijo Sherlock y John se apretó contra él, "para justo ahí."

John exhaló contra el pelo de Sherlock, la cabeza de su polla justo dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock, abriéndolo. Movió sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante un poco, masajeando la sensible piel estirada de su interior, algo que siempre hacía a Sherlock gemir.

"Dios, es jodidamente fantástico."

John lamió el borde de su oreja. "Es una fantástica jodida."

"Tú siempre tan humilde. Pero..."

John apretó con fuerza, incapaz de resistir más. No habían tenido sexo en esa posición antes, así que esperaba que llevase algo de tiempo encontrar el ángulo correcto.

"Oh Dios... justo ahí, así, sólo..." Sherlock se metió un puño en la boca.

Aparentemente era su día de suerte.

Todo con respecto a la posición, el lugar era incómodo y moderadamente embarazoso, pero John tenía que admitir que era posiblemente el sexo más caliente que nunca habían tenido. Ni siquiera sabía que Sherlock tuviera un fetiche con el sexo en público. Lo añadió a la lista mental de Cosas Que Encienden A Sherlock, la cual ya era bastante larga.

El brazo de Sherlock se movió, agarrando su propio pene. John tuvo que luchar por no ser egoísta y simplemente  _follarle_ , y tomar lo que necesitaba al deslizar su polla dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock. Ya podía sentir la tensión es sus bolas, ya muy cerca del punto en que no podría retenerlo mucho más.

"¿Estás cerca?" susurró, sus dientes apretados. "Porque yo estoy jodidamente cerca, sólo..."

La mano de Sherlock se movió más rápido y su respiración se aceleró. "Dime."

"Te sientes tan bien," susurró John contra su oído. "Dios, tu culo es perfecto, tan caliente y apretado y sólo quiero hundir mi polla dentro de ti."

"Hazlo."

No podía moverse mucho más rápido; no había espacio y estaba ligeramente preocupado por que estuvieran haciendo demasiado ruido. Se conformó con embestidas rápidas y superficiales, intentando encontrar el ángulo correcto otra vez. "Esta noche voy a inclinarte sobre el sofá y lamer tu culo hasta que te vengas sólo con eso. Dios, aún estarás tan dilatado por esto y podré follarte con mi lengua, llegar tan profundo dentro de ti."

"Jesús, John..." La sensibilidad de Sherlock hacia las charlas sucias había sido otra agradable sorpresa, una que John descubrió que también disfrutaba.

"Y luego me vendré en tu boca, y tú..."

Sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock apretarse a su alrededor en oleadas, vio su mano parar mientras apretaba su pene y gemía contra su puño. John exhaló y dejó que sus movimientos se volvieran erráticos mientras encontraba el ángulo que mejor funcionaba para él, sintió la presión en sus bolas cuando su orgasmo empezó y empujó a través de él, hacia arriba, afuera, la blancura caliente. Cerró la boca y logró permanecer en silencio durante este, luego apretó su frente sudorosa en la nuca de Sherlock.

"Oh Dios, eso fue increíble." Sherlock aún estaba jadeando. "Sabía que esto era una idea brillante."

John tembló y apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock. "¿Asumo que también tienes un plan brillante para sacarnos de aquí sin ser atrapados por la Metropolitana?"

"Por supuesto que lo tengo. Vístete."

John se retiró con una mueca y se detuvo un momento pensando que hacer con el condón. Lo ató y lo tiró en una caja abierta cercana, jodidamente esperando que alguien que le desagradaba particularmente fuera el que lo encontrase.

Se retorcieron poniéndose sus ropas otra vez y escucharon los sonidos de la policía trabajando debajo, acercándose a su escondite. John sintió una punzada de excitación con el pensamiento de lo que habían hecho, ante la posibilidad de ser atrapados. No era adverso a intentarlo de nuevo otra vez, pero no estaba seguro de que debiera admitirle eso a Sherlock todavía. La creatividad del hombre conocía pocos límites.

Giró para ver que Sherlock había sacado su teléfono de su bolsillo, estaba apoyado en un codo, escribiendo rápidamente. Miró la pantalla por un momento y luego John escuchó el suave zumbido del teléfono vibrando por una nueva alerta de mensaje. Los ojos de Sherlock se lanzaron sobre la pantalla y una esquina de su boca se alzó ligeramente. Apagó el teléfono y lo deslizó otra vez en su bolsillo.

"Bien, podemos ir."

John lo miró boquiabierto. "Oh Dios. No arreglaste esto con Greg, ¿no?"

"Sí. Bueno, no le dije que estábamos montándonoslo aquí. Le dije que estábamos haciendo una delicada recolección de datos y necesitábamos no ser molestados."

John hizo una mueca. "Seguramente no se lo creyó."

"Fingió que sí, lo cual es suficientemente bueno." Sherlock sonrió y gesticuló hacia la escalera. "Después de ti."

"Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías?"

"Menos mal que soy un fantástico polvo, entonces."

John rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "Eso generalmente lo compensa."

Ellos bajaron la escalera y se colaron por el almacén mientras la policía aparentemente fingía no darse cuenta de su presencia. John no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de mirar a Greg a los ojos en un futuro cercano.

Caminaron calle abajo por unos cinco minutos antes de llegar a la calle principal y conseguir un taxi. Sherlock se colocó junto a él en el asiento trasero, apretando sus muslos juntos. John le sonrió y allí estaba de nuevo, ese algo revoloteando en su pecho que le hubiera aterrorizado hace un mes. Pero ahora parecía extrañamente correcto.

"Amigos con derecho a roce", ellos habían estado de acuerdo. Debe ser hora de hablar sobre revisar ese punto. Miró por la ventanilla y sonrió.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trabajos inspirados en este:
> 
> Just A Kiss (Podfic) por Andeincascade (Ande), h78podfic, kalakirya, knight_tracer, Luzula, Readbyanalise010,Rhea314 (Rhea)


End file.
